Pasión de Lagrimas
by chochilindo
Summary: Un joven sueña con una mujer que practica el sadomasoquismo. En un día común y corriente se la encuentra en su trabajo y ahí empieza una relación que lo hará elegir: entre su cordura o sus fantasías


Pasión de Lágrimas

Julian Vacca

1

Contemplando el paisaje de mi terraza con mis gafas de sol, y preguntando si hago lo correcto por los demás o tengo que hacer algo por mí. En la planta baja se puede escuchar a mi amorosa madre que está por mensajes que le llegan a su móvil, mi hermano lo escucho en mi cabeza repitiendo como un mantra lo que va a escribir para su amigo, por correo.

Mi padre trabaja como guardia en una fábrica de laboratorios, lamentablemente se encuentra con nosotros, en el patio con su manguera automática, ruidosa e insoportable, lavando el piso y las plantas. Masajeándome las patillas, haciendo nudos graciosos, pienso en el mundo que me espera ahí afuera. MI perro puedo ver la cabeza fuera de las puertas de las calles de la calle, ladrando como loco a los perros vecinos. -YA ESTOY HARTO - exclamo para mis adentros agitándome los ojos de rabia e indicación, solo se me ocurre salir pero una pregunta ¿a dónde puedo ir? mucha confusión rueda por mí, mi familia, mis amigos, yo.

Se me ocurre salir con mi hermano siempre unidos hablamos de nuestros problemas que pasamos en casa y lo que pasa en su trabajo.

-Ya no se que puedo decir, siempre se toma el día.

-Tranquilo, lo que puedes hacer es cambiar de sector.

Cada vez que me sale esa idea me mira con una cara de enfado, entiendo que no quiero y siempre me repite lo mismo

-NO, sabes que no es la solución.

Ronda por mi cabeza esa respuesta de enfado, solo trato de ayudar, no es tan difícil -TRANQUILIZAR ALEX - la voz de mi conciencia me grita, tiene razón no puedo seguir así tengo que poner un freno a las cosas.

Cada noche a la hora de dormir pienso como estar con la persona que me daría la vida, con quien podrías contar, cuidarme cuando lloro, hacerme sentir como un rey. ¿Dónde están amor de mi vida? Aunque no soy nada romántico, cuando era muy chico escribía mis propios poemas en secreto. La mujer de los sueños: es pelirroja, con los labios pintados de rojo escarlata, hasta su manicura es del mismo color, en su cuello cuelga un collar (LOVE).

No lo sé, pero mi cuerpo está en llamas, el miembro se levantó de sorpresa y me quitó la cabeza para abajo, ella sacó su látigo de tiras de uno de sus profundos bolsillos.

-Así es cada vez que sueñes conmigo, musito.

-Claro ama y señora.

Me preparo para el primer latigazo, no puedo moverme estoy atado a una cama matrimonios, con cadenas bien firmes. A penas el látigo suena cuando toca mis pechos grito de dolor.

-Cállate o la próxima vez más fuerte - me ordena, pero a la vez sueña como una amenaza.

Ya al segundo golpe, me despierto de sorpresa todo traspirado, el corazón me bombea más y más fuerte, me masajeó los ojos, no entiendo porque estoy llorando en el placentero nunca en la vida tuve un sueño erótico y la vez excitante. Me voy a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua, pero cuando me estoy bebiendo no me gusta la inspiración, abro la puerta del patio y subo a la terraza a las estrellas bebiendo lo que queda del agua.

Estudio mi último año de secundaria en el instituto Banst. Es un colegio bastante exigente, los últimos cuatro años no se que hice para levantar historias, pero a la vez me siento feliz de poder conocer a mis amigos Eva y Ventura. Estas últimas clases del mes vinieron profesores y alumnos de universidades prestigiosas y en mi caso puedo decir superficialmente, por ahora no me interesa seguir estudiando con mi trabajo en la cafetería Starbucks, gracias a que un tío ya puede entrar hace un año que trabajo ahí, aprendí mucho de las máquinas y me vendí haciendo el capuchino expreso.

Cuando ya era la hora de irse, Eva y Ventura salen conmigo, somos de la plaza que esta al fondo del centro. Damos un par de vuelta, y pasamos a una cafetería que está enfrente del parque.

-¿Qué les sirvo? - Nos preguntamos una chica joven y bonita.

-Un café con leche y dos coca-colas - hace el pedido Eva.

Mientras mis amigos hablan de sus ideas y sus proyectos para el futuro, yo miro por la ventana, no lo sé pero siempre lo quise por lo verde y por los colores que me atraen, pero en ese momento veo algo que me nubló la mirada , es una ardiente mujer no más de treinta pienso, puedo estar equivocado. No puedo parar mirar la baba se me cae, tengo todo el uniforme babeado pero no me importa, sigo observando a esa mujer sexy, ella saca de la cartera de Prada un diseño excelente, un cigarrillo y un encendedor, pestañea dos veces al fumar. Un chasqueo de dedos interrumpe mi fantasía, es Ventura con sus ojos señalándome las botellas.

Al terminar nuestro segundo desayuno, cada uno en su hogar, sigo pensando en todo el viaje en tren mirando el paisaje a esa mujer candente, ojala me hubiera dicho que era el toque final de mi fantasía sexual, mis ojos ya están seguros quince minutos, un faltan doce estaciones.

Al llegar a mi casa, estoy solo, veo si es todo lo correcto, gas apagado, ropa seca en el balde y luces encendidas, perfecto puedo descansar. Lo bueno de hoy es que Fíjate mi querido día con los amigos al parque, ya me imagino jugando con ellos, remolcándonos en el pasto con la pelota de tenis. Tengo hambre en la cocina para preparar un pollo de pollo con un toque de aceite, un vaso de Coca - Cola light.

Termino de merendar y me pongo un estudio para los exámenes finales, el que viene y lo que es peor es un viaje completo. - Vamos a puedes - exige la voz de mi conciencia, es cierto que tengo veinte años y sé muy bueno que la edad es un número, nunca estuve tan seguro de seguir la voz de mi conciencia. Mi abuelo tenía una razón que tenía el caso, aún no olvido la última conversación que tuvo a veces antes de que partiera.

-Siempre fuiste fuerte, mi querido nieto. Nunca te olvides de nunca olvidarme de escuchar tu conciencia, ella te guiará con tu ángel de la guarda. Prométeme que seguirás mis consejos.

-¡Lo prometo!

Fueron mis últimas palabras llorándole, ya no podía sentir su pulso, murió frente mis ojos. Cada dos meses, un domingo pasado por el cumpleaños, no hay respuesta y no se puede cerrar, como siempre, en lo que no se puede lidiar con las siguientes frases de los padres - DEJA DE CEMENTERIO, NO TE HACE BIEN, ¿Cuándo VAS APRENDERAS ? - esa última pregunta me la hago siempre yo con ellos, se que hijo mis ¡PADRES! Los quiero, ya llega a un punto que debo darme cuenta que no tiene quien te ayude a enviar bien, te ayuda a ti mismo, eres la única persona que puede hacerrte sentir bien ¡entre otras personas!

Tú tienes tú mismo para para con tus fantasmas del pasado.

A la semana siguiente me voy a trabajar, esta vez entro temprano, a la mañana. No siempre es así pero como hoy no hay clases en mi jefe me recomendó que trabaje temprano.

Es cierto lo que dicen, a la mañana hay muchos clientes que reclaman la vida pidiendo que se queden en la casa sabiendo que estamos súper ocupados, mis compañeros no sé cómo hacen para aguantarlos, por mí los hundo en un mar profundo, lejos de la superficie .

Limpiando las tazas, llega a Nico, su cara me dice todo lo que necesito ayuda con la gentuza. -Dios ayúdame con esta gente insoportable - digo para mis adentros, sacándome los guantes caminado y tirándolos a la parte de arriba de la máquina de exprés, me quedo paralizado un buen rato, no es la chica de mis sueños, la misma chica que vi por la ventana ese día. ¿Por qué ahora, porque en este momento? Me acerco con mirada sonriente pero falsa a la vez, no me gusta ser nunca y nunca lo hice esperar que funcione, siendo mi primera vez.

No entiendo nada, mi mente es un abismo de preguntas sin respuestas. Qué demonios querrá, ¿sabrá mi nombre?

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - tranquilo y sereno

\- Buenos días, quiero una lagrima con poca azúcar y dos panecillos calientes, con queso frito.

¡Bueno! me parece que esta mujer tiene bastante hambre, por su figura puede mar una modelo. La veo como de treinta, ni más ni menos.

-Enseguida, señora.

Voy a hacer todo el pedido, creo que la entrada es buena, espero que tengamos algo en común. -Estas trabajando. Me explique la voz de mi conciencia, no haga el caso, esta es mi oportunidad de presentarme, ella se apareció en mis sueños. puedo reconocer su aspecto físico fácilmente.

Pongo todo el pedido en una bandeja, en mi mente hago un mantra para conservar el equilibrio, no quiero parecer un padre enfrente de esta hermosura.

Esta sentada en el lado de la ventana, es increíble! Le gusta mirar igual que a mí el paisaje. Tengo que averiguar más.

-Nico, me tomare el descanso ahora, cúbreme.

\- ¡BIEN! Dice con un tono seco, pomelo.

Con cuidado, entrego todo a su mesa, no deja de mirarme, mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza - TIRATE ENCIMA DE ELLA - dice la parte de mi corazón.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer, nuestro trabajo es que, el cliente se sienta cómodo con todo, hasta el asiento de cuero que está usted sentada.

Esboza una sonrisa y la vez una risita, no puedo parar tampoco mi sonrisa y nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Puedes llamarme Rachel.

-Soy Alex, Alex Verdson.

No puedo creer, que me haya dicho su nombre así como a Nomas, ¿cuántos secretos más habrá en esta conversación?

2

Estoy en la estación de tren, rumbo a mi casa. Aun estoy recordando todo lo que la señora Rachel y yo halamos.

-¿Así que estas terminando el colegio?

\- Si, es el último año. Quiero terminarlo muy bien con mis amigos que entre los tres siempre nos ayudamos.

-Eso me parece correcto, la amistad siempre une la fuerza. No hace falta que me digas que lo oíste en la tele o algún libro del instituto.

\- Gracias, tengo que volver al trabajo. Quiero seguir hablando pero mi jefe es un pomelo y no entiende cuando el hablo.

-No hay problema, YO TE ENTIENDO Y TE ENTENDERE SIEMPRE. Fue un placer conocerte Alex, puede ser que el destino nos vuelva a juntar aquí o en la calle.

Ella en ese momento se levanta, me deja una propina grande y un papelito. Mi compañera de al lado le da su cuenta de pago y se va, me sonríe antes de pasar la puerta y a mí me gusta a mi sector.

Estando en casa, estoy acostado en mi cama con los auriculares, escuchando música de yoga, mis compañeros del colegio me lo recomendaron cuando me di cuenta en las clases. Dios ese día nunca se va a borrar.

Entro a un sueño hermoso, esta todo oscuro, solo puedo ver en cada esquina velas afrodisiacas en cada rincón, es una habitación elegante, veo que en el techo a un espejo enorme. A mi derecha veo que hay una lista de títulos de tiras, una herramienta extraíble que no puedo diferenciar.

Quiero levantarme, pero siento que mis brazos están atados, no solo eso, ¡estoy desnudo !, acostado en una cama matrimonial, apoyado en sabanas de satén. Miro para arriba, lo que tengo tiene atado ferozmente es una bufanda de seda blanca, esto es una tortura, pero a la vez no puedo negar que se siente rico.

Aspiro aire tranquilo, pero en un momento se escucha música agresiva, no conozco el cantante pero puedo asegurar que es de rock. Unos tacones resuenan en el piso, es de madera por lo que puedo notar, una figura de mujer se acerca, vestida sensualmente de policía. La altura, su cara me resulta familiar.

-Rachel. Grito

-Hola Alex, vamos a divertirnos un buen rato.

En su mano izquierda posee un látigo de tiras. Mis piernas se mueven, pero ella al notar que me hace un fuerte latigazo en los genitales.

-Heno. Grito

Me retuerzo de dolor, santo dios esto duele bastante, es peor que una patada.

-Deja de mover, ese azote era una advertencia.

Ya veo, lo que le gusta a esta bruja, jugar rudo. Entiendo todo. Tendré que jugar a su juego total en un sueño, no es real todo esto.

Después de un buen rato de azotes, ella tira el piso al piso, se desnuda ahora enfrente de mí, se apoya en mi cuerpo y la vez se levanta. Yo jadeo de placer, ella se mueve haciendo un grito hasta que un momento eyaculo, doy un último respiro.

El sueño fue perfecto, pero a la vez me pregunto ¿Por qué acabe tan rápido ?, soy un hombre solo de seguir, siento una cosquillas dentro de un río en plena calle, no importa la gente a la que le gustan los sueños eróticos . Estando en la estación de tren, veo ese hermoso paisaje hipnotizándome, como un chocolate a su dueño.

Dentro del tren rumbo para el trabajo, saco del bolso.

 _29 de Noviembre del 2017._

 _Estoy soñando, todo el tiempo con esa hermosa mujer, ahora se como llama, sé que no es coincidencia que me haya encontrado en el trabajo, que me haya dado su nombre._

 _Tengo que averiguar, el papel que me dio antes de salir, lo tengo guardado en el bolsillo de mi saco, pero tengo miedo de saber que heno. SI tengo miedo, me puedo describir como un tonto e inmaduro, pero es lo que siento que no me importa, tengo que averiguar mas sobre ella (MI QUERIDA RACHEL)_

Estando trabajando me pica la curiosidad, aun falta para mi descanso y estoy atendiendo clientes insoportables que no saben que combo elegir, me desespero pongo la mente en blanco un rato largo, pero no me sirve. ¡Unos aplausos fuertes interrumpen mi tranquilidad y quien más puede ser mi jefe!

-Que y pasando con esos cafés, ¿acaso no sabes usar la máquina o que?

-Si señor se usala, perdone pero estaba distraído.

-No te pago para eso Verdson, que no volver a pasar.

-No señor.

Por fin llego mi descanso. Hoy tengo una suerte diez minutos más (media hora tengo hoy). Estando en el parque, las dos cuadras de mi trabajo, el papel de Rachel, estoy algo nervioso no sé si pueda con esto. Me dio su número de teléfono guau que tiene una gran confianza, cuando conoce a alguien.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, la llamo.

-Hola. Hasta su voz en el teléfono es sexy.

-Hola Rachel, soy Alex, gracias por darme tu número.

-Fue un placer, te veo confiable, tengo un don con las personas.

Me prepuso seguir hablando a la noche en su casa, le dije que sí. Estaría allí a las diez y treinta minutos. Al volver al trabajo no hay tanta gente para atender, hacer un respiro de aleluya.

Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, estoy en tres días y aun no toco ningún libro. Voy al libro en el libro de biología, es decir, a la última vez que sacó la tarjeta, a la última vez, a la segunda, a la segunda, a la segunda, a la segunda, a la segunda y a la segunda. diez páginas y ver a Rachel en cuatro horas, me ruborizo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Después de estar media hora estudiando, el reloj aún hay tiempo para descansar, un poco de tele. Un rato viéndola Fítese que aparece sentado en dos patas y con la cara manipuladora, dios tengo que sacarlo, ciento veces más veces en que puedo ayudar, no pido ayuda a mi familia.

Es de noche, no hay nadie en el parque, solo gente corriendo por un camino floral, trotando de aquí para allá, saco la pelota de tenis de la bolsa y la tiro lo más lejos que pueda, me encanta ver a Fito correr es tan veloz, hasta me gusta escuchar su chapa que cuelga en el cuello cada vez que él se sacude.

Ya es casi la hora de encontrarme con ella, me baño, me afeito y me pongo algo de gel, casi nunca me uso, me parece correcto para el pelo, tengo mis propios trucos para que me salga, solo a veces me pongo productos de mi madre que se que hijo ¡ónices! Ya estoy listo, lo que falta es evadir a la familia, por suerte mi hermano Cristian se está quedando dormido y no tengo amigos del trabajo, papá todavía está trabajando, ya está en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, yo pregunto qué sueños tienen los perros.

¿A dónde mas, mi vida?

¡Hay no! Maldita sea, piensa Alex, piensa.

-Voy a lo de Ventura, hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-¿A 'esta hora?

Huy, pero qué pesado y qué desconfiado, el día que aprenda no sé, me hago monje.

-Si mamá puede ser que me quede a dormir.

-Ok hijo eres grande y sabes lo que haces, te deseo suerte, ten cuidado.

-De acuerdo.

Salgo, a toda velocidad, para la estación de tren, reviso el reloj. Aun tengo tiempo, si tomo el que está viniendo en muy temprano, yo decido otro, total cada cinco minutos me llegan.

Reviso el móvil, lo uso en ocasiones para disímil, la estación está un poco llena, tengo un mensaje de Eva.

 _Alex, no te olvides de estudiar para los exámenes, no lo hagas fácil y lo quieras mañana._

 _Te quiero, amigo._

Ese mensaje me llego al corazón, ella siempre tan demostrativa, por eso somos los mejores amigos juntos con Ventura.

El tren está llegando, perfecto más rápido en lo que debía. Estando dentro de mí pongo a escuchar música, solo son ocho estaciones, camina todo paralelo y llega el fresco como una lechuga.

No sé si llamarla, estoy un poco excitado por verla, al diablo la llamo.

-Hola.

Como siempre esa vos seductora me mata.

-Hola Rachel, quería avisarte que estoy llegando.

-Ok, cariño no te preocupes confió en ti, ya te lo dije.

\- Lo sé, bueno dentro de un rato nos vemos, saludos.

Uf, que tenso me puse, es tan difícil hablar con esta mujer, que con solo escucharla, me derrito con tanta facilidad, es mejor que seguir con mi música, falta la mitad de viaje.

Llegue, la estación esta media oscura, no me da miedo y estoy acostumbrado a estos pasadizos oscuros, cruzando por un puente de lo que es agradable, solo puedo notar una silueta que camina frente a mí, no hay nada importante, solo es un chico poco asustado , se nota que no le gusta la oscuridad, por dentro me da lástima.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, encontré la casa, es muy linda. Toco el timbre y yo abre una mujer toda vestida de celeste y blanco, debe ser su ama de llaves.

-Tú debes de ser Alex, pasa.

Guau, nunca pensé que era tan fácil, entrar a una casa. Ya de entrada la señora me cae muy bien, me señala un sofá blanco colate, el diseño de cuero es maravilloso, si el dibujo con claridad y el pecado pasa de la raña el profesor de dibujo pe estantería un diez.

-Señor ¿le gustaría COCA-COLA, agua o café?

-Un vaso de COCA-COLA.

-A la orden, señor.

Que divina, ojala tuvo una mujer así en mi casa, yo ayudándole y ella a mí.

Rachel, baja de las escaleras con un vestido de terciopelo de color rojo escarlata, casi se me cae el vaso volcando la famosa alfombra, por suerte no pasa. Sus zapatos negros son de un tacón tan alto que me cuestan no poder cerrar mi boca.

Se sienta en el respaldo, el sofá cruzando las piernas, sonríe fríamente, me sorprende que no me este hablando. Mi mente está pasando por un lago de preguntas tristes ¿me quedo? ¿Me voy? El tema es que no lo quiero hacer, soy maduro para mantener una relación de este nivel, esta mañana me quedé en mi primer sueño y después lo hice en mi trabajo, soy consciente de que no fue casualidad, cosas del destino como siempre ando diciendo . Pero lo mejor es hacer el juego y ver lo que pasa, si veo que algo no está bien y no funciona, me gusta ser lo mejor.

Pasa por un gran salón, sin hablar no entiendo nada. Aparece luego con un cartel de frutillas y copas con sidra, Alex Alex - Me dice la verdad de la conciencia, veremos qué pasa ahora.

Intento mirar por otro lado, pero ella me agarra suavemente de la mandíbula, aprieta feroz mente hasta poner su boca en la mía. Me entrego de pasión y lujuria, nos acostamos en el piso, de repente le arrancamos la mente la prenda que lleva puesta y le chupo un pezón, salvajemente empiezo a chupar, ella gime de placer.

Me agarra del pelo fuertemente hasta jalarme, como lo hace un jinete con su yegua. Me tira al suelo, saca con ferocidad mis vaqueros y mis calzones, empieza a chuparme el miembro, gimo

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No puedo parar de gritar mis uñas de clava en la alfombra rasgando la tela.

Nos detenemos por un rato, los pantalones que están desparramados en el suelo, que se venden preparados por la seguridad.

Al tratar de poner un ejemplo con suavidad y con cuidado, porque no queremos que se rompa, son muy fáciles de romper si no sabes cómo ponértelos. Rachel aprovecha el momento y me ayuda a ponérmelo, su lengua viperina acaricia sus labios.

-Ya quiero que ese penetre dentro de mí.

-Yo también. Le digo con dificultad.

Le saco su falda negra con cuidado y su bragas, me saco también la camisa, ya estando desnudo y ella acostada, la penetro, jadea, yo mienta me muevo para arriba con fuerza yo también empiezo a jadiar.

-Hay nena, como me calientas.

Ella no responde, el empiezo acariciando los pechos, se aprieto con fuerza, los estoy empezando a chupar, hasta que acabamos.

Me tiro para mi izquierda y contemplamos por un buen rato el techo, como si estuvieramos en la playa contemplando la noche y escuchando el mar golpeando la arena.

Me despierto sobresaltado, siento que tengo toda la ropa desgarrada. Rachel, sigue dormida. Su maquillaje es perfecto, me alegro que este bien, tengo que admitir que estoy asustado, no se puede comparar un sueño con la realidad, aunque debo admitir que en los sueños es más duro.

Estando parado, tomo dos frutillas y yo las cosas en la boca, están riquísimas, las bajo con un sorbo de sidra también esta riquísima. N puedo quedarme, la levanto con cuidado y la ayuda en el sofá, tomo sus pies y los zapatos, creo que mi parte está cómoda.

Paso al piso de arriba buscando desesperado el baño, gracias a Dios lo encuentro, era la primera puerta del pasillo. Estando dentro de mí en el espejo un poco frustrado, desesperado y bañado en sudor. Tomo sorbos de agua de la canilla y de paso me arreglo el pelo revuelto.

Un largo rato secándome, sin parar de ver el reflejo de la persona que está frente a mí. Siento que me gusta las lágrimas, no sé si de pasión o de dolor, quiero estar con ella pero no me estoy sintiendo cómodo.

Al estar en la planta baja, revisar el salón, ella sigue durmiendo que alivio. Tomo de la mesita de luz una lapicera y en el cajón saco un anotador.

 _Me encanto nuestra noche_

 _Ojala se repita._

Dicho eso, me largo antes posible, la señora me dio un beso de despedida, le dije sobre la nota, ella dijo que no me hacía problema que entendía todo y que va a avisar todo el dato.

Por un segundo, me llama la atención que me dijo, entiendo todo lo que paso. Tendré que consultar algunas cosas, cuando vuelva a esa casa, pero ahora lo mejor es hacer un taxi.

La mañana siguiente, chequeo la agenda tengo un puesto entre una sesión importante (volver a retomar taekwondo)

Si la decisión es fuerte y apasionada, quiero volver y, lo hare

Antes de ir a clases, paso por el gimnasio, un profesor de paso para pagar la cuota ya para empezar.

-Hola Alex, yo alegro que vuelvas.

Siempre tan simpático, espero que sea así todas las clases.

-Yo también me alegra volver a verlo, han pasado un año.

Cierto, un año que no se puede poner en práctica, todo por un inconveniente absurdo, dar una opinión sobre las reuniones como se debe hacer para poder organizarlo durante el horario.

Me da para firmar los papeles de inscripción, mi corazón tarde de emoción, conoceré gente nueva.

Ya está dentro del instituto Eva me viene a la mente con mucha alegría, Ventura me saluda con la mano agitándola con fuerza hasta que chille de risa.

-Alex, ¿por qué no me contestaste el mensaje?

¡Heno! no, se me olvido, carajo Piensa Verdson, piensa.

-Si, tienes razón, está en otro planeta lo siento, pero si acepto la invitación.

-Me alegro, no hay drama, Ventura tu también estas invitadas.

-Gracias, amiga.

Si, los tres amigos siempre juntos, nunca podre olvidar cuando el día del amigo en el primer año les regale una pulsera de cada color.

La de Eva verde, la de Ventura roja y la mía es azul.

3

Mientras que estoy ahora entrenando en taekwondo, me pongo a pensar en Rachel. Esa mirada tan fría que puso la noche anterior fue un golpe feroz directo a mi ingle.

Lo que es la calentura, me ruborizo con solo pienso en esa noche, hasta ahora mi cara esta colorada, mis compañeros me miran -como si nadie en su vida recuerda algo incomodo- por favor.

Mi profesor no deja de mirar lo que hago, estoy muy incomodo, me molesta pensar en esa mirada, que raro el día en que volví a inscribirme en el mismo, me confiá hasta ese momento me sentía. Pero ahora no se que pensar - la verdad no entiendo como a veces soy tan ingenuo - la verdad es que no lo entiendo.

Después de entrenar las horas me siento mucho mejor, mis compañeros nuevos soy muy amables en cuidarme y hacerme recordar algunas técnicas de defensas patadas.

Tengo muchos mambos en la cabeza, aunque no entiendo cómo me puedo llevar a cabo la biología, con solo recordarme una rabia.

Lidiar con eso no fue más fácil que mi casa, al llegar, por suerte, mi hermano pudo consolarme y entenderme, en cambio mi madre no fue mejor que yo, mirase con una cara y con sus palabras superficiales, no me hizo sentirme mejor.

Solo le di la espalda y en ese momento puso su papel de víctima, como sabe hacerme en enojar.

No di tanta importancia, solo hable con Cristian (mi hermano)

El me dijo que va a ayudarme a hacer una injusticia todo lo que paso.

Este mismo viernes que estamos Cristian y yo estudiando para la semana que viene, me puse a recordar el momento en que mi último examen de matemáticas, ya había tirado mucha plata en particular y era este momento del conocimiento en el tema.

Gracias a Dios puedo aprobar con seis, siempre digo que es un número la nota. Un chasqueo me hace volver a la realidad, Cristian me está mirando con mala cara, lo que tengo que hacer, lo quiero mucho pero a veces me molesta sus maneras de controlarme.

Lamentablemente, esta semana que fue a rendir el examen reprobé. Es tan difícil describir como me siento ahora, solo quiero recibir una llamada al trabajo para avisarles que no voy a presentarme hoy y que si quieren mandar un médico de reconocimiento, para poder justificar mi falta.

Lo que puedo agradecer es como mis padres sabiéndome entender, no siempre lo hago, pero sus mensajes me llegaron en el móvil fueron maravillosos.

Después de las horas, Cristian no entendió, solo son cosas que pasan, solo una, la última vez que llegó el año y hablar con amigos sobre la vacación después de la graduación.

 _Sábado 16 de diciembre del 2017_

 _Solo puedo decir que me siento bien escribiendo hoy._

 _Una parte se siente mal por no haber sido aprobado, pero como siempre ha dicho mi gente: (esto también pasara)_

 _Pero aun así me graduaré, festejaré con mis amigos, Eva hace unos segundos y me llamo diciéndome que podemos alojar los tres en un departamento que su familia nos presta._

 _Estoy muy contento, pero no sé si Rachel le gustara la idea._

El día paso volando, solo quiero acostarme ahora y relajarme.

El médico de reconocimiento del vino hace un rato, el problema de la tensión en el estomago. Me pidió que haga reposo y que coma liviano si, ojala fuera dolor de estomago lo que tuviera.

Ya soy domingo, me paso la mañana en la biblioteca. Mi familia no sabe donde estoy, ni deben saberlo ni un poco de privacidad ni intimidad nunca viene nada mal en la vida.

Me siento en los asientos de color café, son tan suaves para apoyar la espalda que con el libro que estoy leyendo mas la canción suave y apasionada que me pasé un rato que estoy en otro planeta.

Unas chicas hermosas se sientan juntas en el mismo asiento, dejan un par de libros en la mesita que esta alado nuestro, mientras que las otras las escucho pero al mismo tiempo me concentro en la lectura se fijan en mí.

No soy tonto, me gusta las atrapadas con la mirada, pero no estoy en el momento de levante, solo quiero relajarme. Es domingo no es mucho pedir.

Ellas se van enseguida, por un lado, la mejor manera de leer algo, por otro lado, el estado bueno, el poder, tomar un café y conocernos.

Mis ojos ya están cansados, me gusta la lectura, el libro se estaba poniendo bueno. Pero por un lado no quiero quedar ciego.

Al salir afuera, se siente que la temperatura está muy baja, el cielo todo gris y pensar que iba a estar soleado. Cuando voy caminando hacia el subte me detengo por un instante. Hay no es ella ¡Rachel!

Mis pulsaciones se agrandan cada vez más, pero no pierdo nada con comprobar.

-Hola.

Ella me mira como si no me conociera, pero pestañea dos veces y sonríe, ya se acordó.

-A hola querido amigo.

Siempre tan simpático con el café debe tener efecto en ti

-Estaba en la biblioteca un buen rato, me iba para casa ahora.

-Espera quédate, yo invito quiero hablar contigo.

Su mirada seductora me hace imaginar que estoy en esa silla donde está sentada ella y ella arriba mío, los dos estando desnudos y la gente observando la imagen.

Yo le hago caso, enviando un mensaje de ella en serio, ninguno de los dos dice una palabra. Hasta que Rachel abre despacio la boca:

-Quiero disculparme por lo que paso esa noche.

Guau, no esperaba una disculpa, menos de ella si la pasando por maravilla, iré siguiendo la corriente.

-No te preocupes, igualmente la pasamos bien.

-Sí, pero tengo que decirte algo importante sobre nosotros.

Las cosas están poniendo en tensión, pero una parte quiere salir corriendo, pero sé que no es bueno ser cobarde.

-Adelante Rachel, escúpelo.

-No me interesa el amor, no creo en esas cosas cursis.

-Entiendo.

Si entiendo todo, pero no sé qué decirle. No voy a negar que esté un poco triste porque ella me gusta mucho, es más yo perdí la virginidad gracias a esta hermosa y sensual mujer.

Ella me mira un poco preocupada, ¿le preocupo? ¿Ella me entiende? Son muchas preguntas que no tienen respuesta por ahora, soy consciente de que la vida está haciendo una prueba con el tema del amor. Mi conciencia está buscando un archivo en mi mente que pueda contestar a lo que dice esta mujer.

-Entonces solo nos vemos y tenemos sexo.

Aja, esa respuesta va hacerle pensar.

-Por supuesto, sea nuestro secreto.

Dios, responde muy fácilmente, es como si leyera mi mente.

¡Tomo el café que me encargo con las masas bañadas en mermelada, están riquísimas! Rachel sonríe por como mastico, saca de la cartera de Prada un pañuelo liso blanco para limpiar la nariz, al parecer una gota de mermelada me caía.

Al terminar de limpiarme el explico mi situación con el tema del viaje.

-Mira Rachel, creo que no podre verte por unos días.

Ella mira con una cara aterrada, espero que no me diga lo que estoy pensando.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, tu familia lo sabe?

-Claro que no, nunca lo sabrán te doy mi palabra.

-Eso espero.

Nos seguimos mirando con cuidado, siento que ella quiere matarme, aunque debo decir que ella no fue muy santa con la noche pasada.

-Mira Rachel, organización para ir con mis amigos de viaje.

-Oh que bien.

No la veo muy segura, sonríe pero sé que es una sonrisa hipócrita, eso me lástima porque quiero que me sea sincera.

-Espero que la pasen bien y les deseo lo mejor.

Dicho eso, termino de comer y me voy ella me da un beso en el cachete y me dice que después de seguir la charla.

El trabajo me está matando, no sé si hay que decir lo correcto, económicamente estoy bien pero siento que me falta un golpe de motivación.

Algo que me sigue molestando es que los clientes no sepan esperar, siempre es la misma historia que yo tengo harto -Hay que estar tranquilo en el trabajo - recitar esto como un mantra para poder bajar un poco de los impulsos.

Ya estando en mi descanso, saco de mi cartera mi diario para poder escribir un buen rato:

 _Miércoles 27 de diciembre del 2017._

 _No quiero irme de viaje quiero quedarme con Rachel. Es una mujer hermosa, puedo decir que me enamoro de ella y quiero formar una familia, que suena loco y más pendiente de todo lo que siento en este diario, pero es la verdad, cada vez que la veo siento amor de verdad._

 _Espero no estar equivocado, con respecto a que ella (mi Rachel) sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella._

 _Ella es toda mi vida y renuncia a todo para poder estar juntos_

Mi turno gracia a dios termino hoy, estoy muy cansado y quiero acostarme ahora, voy a la estación del tren.

Una vez dentro del vagón con destino a casa, me duermo un rato.

Sueño con Rachel teniendo un lado tres hermosas criaturas ¡mis hijos! Es tan maravilloso que mis ojos se expulsan de las lágrimas de pasión, es un sueño que nunca podre olvidar.

Me despierto de golpe porque anuncian la estación a la que tengo que bajar, estoy muy preocupado por la temperatura baja, estoy empezando a hacer frío, el saco de la cartera de una chaqueta de cuero, menos mal que siempre la tengo guardada por ahí, nunca se sabe para cuando se va a necesitar.

Llego a casa y no encuentro nadie, que extraño juraría que hoy es un día tranquilo. En la mesa del comedor encuentro una nota de mi madre:

 _Cariño, tu padre y yo salimos con amigos_

 _La comida está en la nevera. (Te amamos)._

Ok entiendo todo, llamo a Cris para ver por dónde anda lamentablemente no contesta.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a comer, Fito está en su cama de la noche, me alegro que esté tranquilo hoy, no tengo ganas de sacarlo, no esta noche.

Me han dejado las hamburguesas con queso derretido, santo dios que tengo hambre, reviso el cajón y encuentro de la baguette recién hechas, saco mi coca cola y empiezo a morfar.

Al terminar de comer y ordenar, me acuesto en el sofá, me saco los zapatos y me quito los pantalones, miro para el techo y el pienso en esa hermosa chica que me invito a merendar y en su hermoso pelo rojizo natural.

La mañana siguiente, estoy desayunando en la cocina, mi madre está hablando por teléfono y mi padre está viendo la televisión, mi hermano está en su habitación durmiendo.

El móvil me suena y atiendo.

-Hola Alex, soy el profesor de biología te hablo del instituto.

Carajo, ¿qué mierda quiere este tipo?

-Hola, si. ¿Cómo esta profesor?

-Bien gracias, queríamos hacer el nuevo examen que es malo, antes de la graduación, creo que te ayuda.

Guau nunca pensará que este tipo de problema llegará a tanto, sino que sea más nuevo en el instituto.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

-Muy bien, pásate el viernes por la mañana y por favor estúdiate todo para aprender más de los sistemas del cuerpo.

-Ok profesor, lo tendré al tanto, gracias por todo.

Corto la llamada, estoy feliz por esto solo tengo dos días para estudiar, si se lo cuento a mi familia estará detras de mí como perrito faldero o perro guardián.

Sera mejor mantener todo en secreto y comunicarme con Eva ahora, ella sabe mucho sobre el cuerpo humano.

-Hola Alex, ¿como estas?

-Hola Eva, todo bien, necesito saber si hoy estas libre.

-Si claro ¿paso algo?

Siempre tengo gusto de ella por su preocupación, pero la quiero como una hermana y la otra vez amiga.

-Sí, pero son buenas noticias. El profe de biología me dio una oportunidad para volver a dar el examen, este viernes.

-Felicidades, me alegra mucho, entiendo todo, no digas más necesitas mi ayuda para aprobar y te la daré amigo. Pásate a las cinco por mi casa.

-Ok, nos vemos a esa hora, enserio gracias Eva, por todo.

Eva da una última vez y cuelga, una parte de mí me dice que le gusto. Ojala me gusta pero no es mi tipo, me duele cuando digo eso.

4

Me dirijo con un calor horrible, a la casa de Eva me siento como si estuviera caminando por la caldera de Freddy Kruger.

Al llegar a su departamento para el timbre, ella responde enseguida y baja, es decir, que hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos.

Eva está guapísima en la recepción, abre la puerta con una sonrisa que nunca en la vida.

-Guau, estas muy linda.

-Gracias, quería sorprenderte.

-Ya veo, pero solo vengo a estudiar. Pero si quiere podemos ir por unas copas cuando terminemos.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Al terminar de sacarme todas las dudas con respecto a la materia, Eva y yo nos vamos a tomar unas copas a un bar cerca.

Cuando estamos dentro, en la barra nos tomamos un tequila con una coca cola ¡esta deliciosa! La combinación, nos reímos un poco recordando todos los años del instituto, aunque algunas veces nos gustaría que siguiera.

Al llegar a mi casa decido acostarme en silencio, sigo pensando en Eva pero a la vez pienso en Rachel. Son dos mujeres que no se, a quien puedo brindar mi amor.

 _Viernes 29 de Diciembre del 2017._

 _Estoy pasando un momento difícil en esta vida, nunca pensé en enamorarme de las mujeres, pero una de ellas es muy especial y la otra no me interesa el amor._

 _Es un momento tan difícil que me duele el pecho al estarlo escribiendo, lloro lo bastante por miedo, un lastimar a las dos o una de ellas._

 _(Solo espero de no cometer ningún error)_

Mi familia está muy contenta de que la semana que viene es mi graduación, lamentablemente se tuvo que hacer después de las fiestas, por problemas escolares de pago.

Sigo pensando y nunca me quedo quieto de la cabeza, los profesores solo importa la plata, nada del estudiante o lo que está pasando psi lógicamente o hormonalmente.

 _Sábado30 de Diciembre del 2017._

 _Aprobé la materia, gracias a todos mis seres queridos que en ese momento me dieron las fuerzas, que necesitaba. También tengo un agradecimiento por Eva, que me gusta y me encanta._

 _Creo que ahora soy muy temprano, me tomo el tren, soy un rumbo sin ningún tipo de destino._

 _Nada de tecnología en mis bolsillos, no para los robos sino porque, no me gusta esas cosas. Llámenme anticuado, pero es lo que siento y nada ni nadie me va a contraer, (si no me buscan, no me encuentran)_

Como dije estoy ahora en el tren, sin ningún destino. Puede ser que me vaya a la terminal nueva que no sé cuando pinches ideas se inauguró, pero no pierdo nada en averiguar.

La estación se llama doctor Cabrera, es linda todo provincia, todo pueblo tranquilo, como a mí me gusta. Puede ser que me acostumbre a estar por aquí cuando más lo siento, en momentos de relajación.

 _Domingo 31 de diciembre del 2017._

 _Estando, en mi habitación, con mi hermano estamos esperando a que la cena este. El problema es que mi madre ha traído un dos de sus primas y claro, ella se pone muy hueca y muy superficial (insoportable)._

 _Estuve, un rato en el comedor esperando la comida, lamentablemente todavía no está._

 _-Hola hijo, ¿saludaste?_

 _-Lo izo. Responde una de las dos._

 _-Hola hijo. ¿Saludaste?_

 _¿Es enserio? No dije nada, solo dije que sí como la primera vez._

 _Estamos viendo año nuevo, las invitaciones sin preguntarme, tonta mujer, la mayoría del tiempo me gusta decir un par de cosas_

Sigo con hambre, no entiendo porque tardan tanto en hacer las cosas.

Esto me hace recordar el cumpleaños de mi madre, es algo que quiero olvidar, no fue nada divertido. Lo bueno es que pude con Cristian comer en el shopping, fue divertido esa parte del recuerdo sin abrigos, pero no siempre lo hacemos.

Siempre soy yo el (psicólogo) el que escucha y veces en ocasiones doy consejos de pasión y justicia. En este momento parpadeo y vuelvo a la realidad y decido mandarle un mensaje de texto a Rachel.

Hola Rachel, que tengas un feliz año nuevo. Desearía en estos momentos estar en tu casa, para cogerte A mi manera, fuerte y apasionada.

Al enviarlo, unos golpes de adrenalina me dan el pecho y el secreto tengo una erección. Trato de disimular porque tengo bermudas puestas, salgo de la habitación con cuidado, Cris no da bola porque está leyendo su libro favorito.

Pongo el seguro a la puerta del baño, me empiezo a tocar con mucho cuidado, no quiero que nadie se entere (menos las brujas invitadas) froto con fuerza y me inclino al piso para expulsarme el semen. Saco del bolsillo mis pañuelos y agarro el rollo de papel higiénico. Maldita sea que tenía un puesto puesto un preservativo y me ahorraba todo este lio.

Gracias a dios pude limpiar todo y no hay nada que pueda hacer, el toque final fue usar el trapo amarillo con desinfectante. Me doy una ducha de diez minutos, saco el duchador del gancho para limpiarme los genitales. Froto con fuerza el jabón en los huevos y la cabeza del pene, me gusta el pelo agitándome con los dedos y el ciervo los ojos pensando y mi pelirroja mujer.

Al terminar de bañarme, salgo, privación del baño y vuelvo a la habitación, seguir con mis cosas. En unos diez minutos que pasaron enseguida, vino mi madre avisarnos que la comida esta lista, los dos bajamos enseguida los muertos de hambre, no querríamos hacerlo, pero el hambre era muy fuerte.

Al estar en la mesa, comiendo lo más tranquilo, las primas, sacan un tema, ninguno de nosotros, los hermanos, opinamos, sacamos conclusiones. Comí dos platos de pollo y con eso me llene, o eso creí. Vuelvo a la habitación, está dentro del móvil y ya se puede imaginar que puede ser.

Hay dos mensajes uno de ellos en Eva que me gustaría un feliz año nuevo y otro de mi chica. Rachel - al leerlo quedo paralizado.

Mira querido, veo que te importa bastante Como quieras, ven a mi casa después de la media noche. No te preocupes por el horario, tú sabrás.

Ya con esto, ella es toda mía. Espero que sea como en mis sueños.

Ya casi es la hora para hacer el brindis, todos son contentos, mi familia no tuvo mejor idea que poner el televisor para contar el tiempo que falta.

¡Un feliz 2018 para todos!

Esa fue la típica frase que todo el barrio dijo, hasta el mismo señor televisor al máximo volumen.

 _Lunes 1 de enero del 2018._

 _Hay, si pudiera contarme todo lo que me paso hoy, no podría seguir con mi vida._

 _Una de las cosas que pasaron fue mi viejo fue interno, ¿Por qué? se preguntaran: (Problemas de parálisis, en las piernas) mi madre fue con él. Las primas (brujas) se quedaron con nosotros hasta que mama'volviese._

 _Fue una condenada estar con las brujas, ni pinchaban ni cortaban ¡eso es mi lema! Solo entre ellas hablaban de sus aburridas vidas._

 _Cristian y yo terminamos y dejamos que las limpias, así se mantiene ¡ocupadas!_

 _Recién se ha ido a las siete, a la hora que organice verme con Ventura. Fue un alivio a penas volver y no verlas._

Ya es media noche, decido mandarle un menaje a Rachel.

 _ **Estoy yendo para tu casa.**_

Misión cumplida, agarro mis cosas y las pongo mi mochila.

Tomo un trozo de papel y les escribo una nota a mi hermano y mi madre.

 _Estaré en lo de Ventura. Hay una fiesta._

 _Me quedare en su casa, hasta el medio día._

 _LOS AMO._

El viaje en tren es cómodo, no tengo miedo en estar casi solo viajando, por suerte tengo mi gas pimienta que me regalo un compañero de trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa, la ama de llaves abre la puerta, como la primera vez se nota muy tranquila, viéndolo me parece que ya terminé su turno, porque por algo lleva la cartera colgando en el hombro.

Paso lo más tranquilo y lo espero en el gran comedor, esto ya me parece un (de'ja'vu) después de un rato largo Rachel aparece con una camiseta de satén sexy y color blanco, lleva las uñas color escarlatas y los labios pintados de rojo sangre.

-Sabía que este conejito vendría.

-Sí, te dije que vendría.

-Ven ... te llevare al paraíso.

Nos damos las manos y subimos las escaleras ¿Qué querrá?

Su habitación es muy ... hermosa, tiene el color negro y rojo a la vez.

A su izquierda está su armario el color negro me invade y donde está la cabecera de la cama matrimonial el color rojo.

Dos colores en una sola habitación, esto es ... increíble no me salen las palabras. Ella se sienta en la punta de la cama cruzando las piernas, sacando además el cajón de su mesita de luz un preservativo y unos chicles.

Me acerco con cuidado tirando la mochila al lado de la puerta, doy un paso y el miembro se me para, lo mira metido en la boca para mordérselo, eso sí que me está excitando.

Me tiro salvajemente encima de ella, mete su boca con fuerza a la mía, muerde despacio mi lengua y la vez mi labio. Me saco los pantalones con todas mis fuerzas, ella me saca la camisa despacio, hasta que estoy desnudo me araña los pectorales.

-Hay ... eso dolió.

Me da fuerte una bofetada, me agarra con fuerza la boca, siento que me romperá la mandíbula. Su expresión cambio, de ira me tira con cuidado a la cabecera de la cama.

Me pone con cuidado el preservativo -gimo- gritando a los cuatro vientos y Rachel goza el momento. Me mete la poya en su vagina con tanta fuerza, que debo admitir que me dolió. Le acaricio los senos con fuerza hasta poder, mordisquear uno.

Rachel toma despacio, una soga y yo la enreda por todo el cuello y cintura. Me arde, esto muy raro. Toco la soga y yo doy cuenta, que no es una soga, hijo ¡LUCES NAVIDEÑAS!

Estando atrapado, no hay nada que quiera decir, es un modo excitante pero peligroso a la vez.

-Confía en mí.

QUE' ... como si me quedara opción.

-Claro, que confío en ti.

Ella conecta las luces y al tener contacto con mi piel, siento un fuerte ardor, pero sigo penetrándola con más fuerza.

-AAAAAA.

Grita sin temor.

La noche paso muy rápido, debo admitir que fue agradable pasar la noche con es caramelito. Me levanto con cuidado, sin despertar a la tigresa. Tomo todas mis prendas y me dirijo al baño a pegarme una buena ducha.

Ahora estando en la cocina los dos nos comemos un buen desayuno. Rachel sabe cómo preparar la comida estoy comiendo unos buenos sándwiches de jamón y queso frito, con una taza de chocolate caliente. Ella en cambio se prepara un café con leche y seriales. Esta todo muy rico, terminamos de desayunar.

-Esta semana es tu graduación.

-Is true.

-Espero que la pasen bien, tú y tus amigos.

Un dolor que viene ahora, siento que quiero que este en mi graduación pero no puedo pedir eso, ¿Cómo puedo tomar mis padres? ¿Aprobarían una relación así? Son muchas preguntas para una persona como yo. ¡Relájate! Dice la vos de mi conciencia, tiene razón habrá que relajarse.

-Debo irme Rachel, yo encanto nuestra noche.

-Eso me lo dijiste la otra noche, en una nota.

-Sí, no me olvido.

Le doy un beso y parto para mi casa. Al llegar a mi domicilio, veo que todo es tranquilo, subo para la habitación.

-Alexis Verdson ... Quiero vete en la cocina.

El grito de mi madre, me paraliza al pisar el tercer escalón.

-Hola mama' ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No te hagas el angelito. Sabes de lo que hablo.

-La verdad que no, estas aquí son como si tuvieras alguien.

-Mira mocoso maleducado, estuve toda la mañana preocupada.

-A ... era eso, bueno te deje una nota.

Mi madre me mira con más ira, tiene todo el derecho al estar enfadada. ¿No entiendo? Porque me estoy comportando así.

-Tienes razón, lo siento de verdad, me estoy portando mal. Como madre tiene todo el derecho estar enfadada y memezco un castigo por esto.

-No seas tonto hijo, eres grande. Ya no tienes la edad para los castigos, sé que soy muy duradera con tu hermano y contigo pero soy tu madre y necesito que me cuentes si realmente estas mal.

-Entiendo y te agradezco la preocupación.

Saco otro tema para dejar este problema de preocupación, no hay un buen camino que hay que improvisar!

-¿Como esta papa?

-Cariño, tu padre no podrá volver a caminar.

-¡WHAT!

-Lo siento cariño, si hubiéramos hecho los estudios a tiempo y si tu padre te preocupas por él y por tu salud y, como debes hacerlo para no depender de un medicamento.

Pongo un alto para que pare Dios me duele el pecho, me encamo con el amor de mi vida, llego a mi casa y me entero de esto.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien. No llores, hay que pensará positivo, no es el fin del mundo.

Claro que lo es, lo que pasa es que no es fácil, escuchar esta noticia. Mi madre me acompaña a la habitación que me gusta, todo está derrumbado, ya no está en la graduación ni en Rachel, ni en mis queridos amigos.

Decido salir a correr Ya es muy tarde, pero vale la penetrar el esfuerzo. Esto me hace tener fuerzas y olvidar todo el mundo que se está derrumbando.

Llegue sin darme cuenta corriendo a la plaza que da para el cementerio. Decidí usar los aparatos de ejercicios que están ya un poco oxidados y con un rechinido insoportable. Usa una bicicleta y el elíptico. Después de un poco de flexiones de brazos y abdominales. Seguía trotando. Las lagrimas me seguían cayendo -no puedo ocultarlo - me decía.

Los arbustos se movían de una forma muy extraña, no le importaba que era un gato o una asquerosa rata. Una sombra que se puede notar por los faros que alambraban muy fuerte, no le importa mucha importancia, que es otro corredor que es más extraño era que no se adelantaba, que se señalaba para que adelante. Yo iba muy lento, ya no me daban más piernas, pero no me rendía y seguía mi destino.

Me despierto con una resaca demasiado fuerte, siento que se me va de la cabeza. Estoy en mi casa, llamo por nombre familiar y no hay nadie. Mi ropa de corredor esta tirada en el suelo, la levanto y el que esta la remera rasgada y los pantalones manchados de un liquido pegajoso y ... -¡ESTO ES CEMEN! - grite a los cuatro vientos, me voy corriendo al baño y noto que me caen las gotas de sangre de la cabeza, tengo toda la frente manchada, me limpio con las toallas.

Me toco con dos dedos las cabeza y ¡AY! Tengo como un chichón. Saco con cuidado los dedos. Decido ir abajo a llamar una ambulancia, -voy a necesitar que me atiendan, no diré nada a la familia -

5

La ambulancia se instala en mi casa, el médico está a la entrada de la recepción y me está yendo muy bien, me reviso con cuidado como si estuviera revisando un bebé recién nacido, no hay muchos detalles más, porque no recuerdo nada. Me dice que me suba a la ambulancia y después llamanran a mis padres.

-No quiero que lo sepan.

-Señor Verdson, es importante.

-De acurdo, pero necesito que mar dolo eso, porque hay más de que contendrá. Lo que voy a mostrar es muy personal.

El doctor me mira como si fuera una muerta en mi habitación, vamos a cuidar las escaleras. Le muestro mis prendas y él me mira con cara pálida.

-Necesito que subas ya a la ambulancia, es urgente.

Lo obedezco, y nos vamos más rápido al hospital.

Después de varios estudios, me enteré por el médico (Bicman) y su compañera, la doctora (Sellan) que fui, víctima de violación. Casi me desmayo por la noticia, no pude respirar y los doctores me mandaron a una habitación para estar más tranquilo.

Estando acostado en la camilla, miro para el techo y no puedo entender todo lo que paso. No les doy mucha información a los doctores, solo que me corté la cabeza por un familiar muy triste, no me importó si me creyeron o no, solo sé que me hizo una copia que hasta el día de mañana me quedé. Ellos me dieron unos ibuprofenos para el dolor de cabeza y yo tuvimos que cocer porque al parecer, estaba un poco abierta a la herida.

Llegue a mi casa con una horrible cara. No pude dormir en toda la noche en el hospital. Menos podre dormir ahora en mi casa, es todo complicado.

No puedo recordar nada, solo pienso en el momento del que fui golpeado, lo demás está todo borroso, quiero acordarme con fuerza pero solo consigo más dolor que el tengo. -Sera mejor que no haga fuerza con la cabeza, ni de chiste - acostado en la cama mirando el techo, siento que estoy mirando las estrellas. Es mejor pensar en eso que en algo feo y horrible. -Lo más horrible es que tus padres están llorando en el comedor: la voz de mi conciencia me molesta bastante, le grito para mis adentros a ver si con eso se calla.

En cualquier momento, con los ojos cerrados. Una vez cerrados sueño con la graduación. Ese fue un hermoso momento con el birrete y un uniforme de color rojo carmesí, que parecía una sotana que usan los ojos con solo pensar en ese vestuario y una risita se me vende de los labios.

Tampoco puedo olvidar las fotos de mis amigos, o del curso cuando a veces éramos un equipo. Nos reíamos, tomábamos y nos abríamos cuando sentíamos que era la oportunidad de conocernos un poco más.

El sueño cambia en un santiamén, ahora me veo a mi mismo corriendo el día en que todo paso. Si me estoy viendo de pies a cabeza, me puedo reconocer. Lo único que puedo notar es una persona con la bandera negra, encapuchado con un pequeño fierro que levanta hacia mi cabeza. Caigo en solo un segundo.

Me despierto de golpe, voy corriendo al baño y miro a la persona reflejada toda sudada y con rabia de romperlo todo. La cara lo dice todo. Puedo sentir dentro de mí, ira, dolor, etc. Rompo el espejo de un solo puñetazo, el piso tratando de arrancarme los pelos. Pero se interrumpe todo, mi madre abre la puerta y solo mira todo lo destruye llora con migo y me abraza. Hacía mucho que no sentía un amor tan fuerte como el de mi madre.

Después de varias semanas de reposo vuelvo al trabajo. Ninguno de mis compañeros sabe nada ni debe saberlo, no son muy confiables. No hay muchos clientes hoy, me alegra saber que mi jefe estaba de vacaciones, hubo momentos en que no me arrepentí tirarle una taza bien caliente en la cara para callarlo y dejarme hablar de la diferencia.

Puedo decir que soy tu esposa, (Diana) es mejor que él, sabe cómo todos los hombres y, por supuesto, las mujeres de la empresa, como me gustaría con mis compañeros, echar un vistazo a su marido y quedarnos con ella. Con solo pensarlo la risa se brota en mi cara.

El día de hoy no pudo ser más cansador, después de mi descanso hubo muchos trabajadores de todo tipo. (Abogados, empresarios, viejas chusmas, niños insoportables, etc.) A veces me pregunto cómo mis compañeros pueden ser tan pomelos en no decir lo que sienten, por ejemplo si los molestan con el tema de la cafetería y porque no se apuran. Nunca en la vida hay que ser sumiso, con gusto con la dirección de todo y con la idea de querer echar, buscar algo mejor y respetable para mi confort.

Llego a mi casa muerta, ya parezco un zombi en las calles con la espalda reclinada y mis brazos balaceando. Al entrar a mi casa, mi madre al parecer está en la cocina hablando con alguien. No reconozco su voz asique me acerco con cuidado. Al revisar con precaución por el agujero de la cerradura veo una mujer, una pelirroja y una chaqueta bien negra con incrustaciones doradas que le caen a su alrededor. ¡Hay no! La voz de mi conciencia acepta la respuesta.

Si es ella, mi querida (Rachel).

 _Martes 23 de Enero del 2018._

 _No puede ser esto, ¿cómo sabe Rachel donde vivo? Nunca desde que la vi le dije mi dirección. Todo esto me hace malas vibras, tengo que hablar con ella, antes que volver a quedarme con mamá. Es muy peligroso que mi propia madre sea muy amiga de mi amor._

 _Omito eso ultimo que dije, nadie debe saber de lo nuestro, maldita puta. Siento que ahora quiero matarla, pero la sigo amando, además de la última vez que estuve en su casa, su nuevo método es sadomasoquista, me hizo querer más._

 _¡NADIE SABRA DE LO NUESTRO, NADIE!_

Después de una semana de llamada me decido a ir a su casa para recibir respuestas sinceras, ojala que no mienta. Puedo decir que cuando quiero puedo ser un poco ingenuo. Al llegar a su casa toco el timbre, me sorprende que la propia Rachel me ha abierto el paso con la precaución y nos reunimos en la cocina.

-Quiero sabre la verdad Rachel. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

Ella se queda quieta un rato más con ira, no hay nada que me ayude a hacer esto, no hay nada que juegue pero no va a caer en su juego. Su lengua masajea sus labios pintados de rojo sangre, sus ojos no se apartan de los míos. Una erección empieza alargar, no puedo contenerla, la golpeo despacio pero cada vez que me alarga.

-Rachel enserio, quiero hablar.

Levanta el dedo índice apoyando cerca de sus labios, haciendo la señal de que haga silencio. Se empieza a desabrochar la blusa azul marino. Una vez sola en corpiño levanta su copa de vino y se tira en sus pechos, Tira su cabeza mirando el techo. Yo por mi parte me hice el labio, estoy excitando mi erección esta completa, me quito los zapatos, los pantalones y la camisa.

Una vez semidesnudo me tiro encima de ella. Le empiezo arrancar despacio la falda y las bragas, se acabo el oler y lamer. La penetración con fuerza, ella gime y me araña con fuerza la espalda, yo rudo de dolor y método mi boca a la suya con fuerza mordiéndole los labios, empiezo a morderle el de abajo tirándolo hacia mí.

Le chupo los pulgares de los pies, mordiéndole la desesperación y ferocidad ella empieza a gritar de dolor, pero para callarla agarro la botella de vino y lo que hace todo lo que queda a los pies, empiezo a chupar por uno a la velocidad de la luz .

Saco un preservativo de los bolsillos de los jeans que están a un lado mío. Al tenerlo bien puesto, la penetración con más fuerza, sujetándole el flequillo tirándolo hacia mí. -Ah- grita y yo estoy satisfecho por el desprecio que acabo de darle.

Me despierto sobresaltado sigo estando en su casa, esta vez estoy en su cama, pero solo. Me levanto y mi ropa gracia a Dios toda esta limpia en una silla de madera. Seguramente la señora ama de llaves aprovecho mientras dormía y la lavo.

Rachel está en la cocina pero con otra clase de prenda, lleva una remera rosa y pantalones deportivos.

-Hola. Veo que estás leyendo el diario.

Ella no responde sigue leyendo las páginas de moda.

-Escúchame Rachel, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

Dice en un tono de molestia, la veo un poco enojada.

-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar.

-No sé nada, dale dime qué quieres.

-Te vi en mi casa. Estabas hablando con mi madre.

Rachel cierra con fuerza el diario y lo guarda en el cajón.

-Fui a tu casa para verte. Tu madre me dijo que estas trabajando, que dijiste que era solo una amiga del trabajo.

Ella me dejo entrar y empezamos a hablar de cosas. Una de las partes era de ti, me conto sobre lo que paso y la verdad lo siento mucho.

Ella se levanta de la banqueta y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, yo la abrazo también. Esto es muy extraño solo que yo tenga la cuenta de lo que está haciendo adentro de mi casa, pero no me cuenta sobre cómo los datos de mi domicilio.

-Escúchame, necesito saber ¿cómo sabes mis datos?

-No fue tan difícil, pregunte en su trabajo sobre ti, ese día no estabas. Tu jefe me dijo el domicilio. Tengo mis encantos nene'.

Genial. Mi propio jefe le da la información a una mujer desconocida, seguro que su mujer estudia en esos momentos la daría con el sartén caliente. La conversación se hizo así, siento que fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Termine de desayunar y yo dirijo para mi casa, Rachel me dijo que la cosa es larga.

La semana siguiente a hacer yoga en mi habitación tocan a la puerta. Mis padres entran y tenemos una conversación un poco seria.

-Hijo tu padre y tú pensamos que lo mejor es que estés lejos un tiempo.

¿What? ¿Estar lejos, de donde? Todo me da vueltas, pero decido no decir nada. Quiero saber hasta dónde llega todo esto.

-Mama' tiene razón, pasaron muchas cosas. No quiero ser específico, pero tú sabes que me refiero.

Ahora entiendo que me quiero alejar para poder encontrarme conmigo mismo. En mis palabras así, pero en el idioma de mis padres es un error para resolver el caso.

-Muy bien acepto lo que me dicen. ¿Puedo invitar a alguien?

-Por supuesto hijo. Dice mi madre al borde de llorar.

Toma una de mis mejillas y la acaricia con las yemas de los dedos, yo también lloro también por ese momento tan tierno que hace mucho no tuve. Cuando tenía cuatro años ella siempre me cantaba con mi querido abuelito, esos tiempos eran tan tiernos.

Después de una larga charla, mis padres y yo hablamos con mis amigos, Eva y Ventura, mis queridos mejores amigos, lo mejor es que vamos a Villa Gesell, uno de mejores lugares para descansar. Hay boliches, una hermosa playa, lindos restaurantes etc. Sigo con el Yoga la música es tan relajante que demuestra el sonido del mar y el sínodo de los animales de la selva gritando.

Otro sonido que me gusta es el sonido del mar, me imagino sentado en la playa de noche, los pies tocando la arena mojada y las olas mojando las piernas. Me acuesto en el piso y me duermo en el instante.

 _Miércoles 22 de Enero del 2018._

 _Me alegro mucho de poder viajar con mis amigos, siempre quise hacerlo, pero una parte de mi no podía por miedo a perder a mi familia. Pero siento que ahora es un excelente momento para poder descansar y conocer gente nueva, estoy un poco ansioso y la mano ahora me está temblando._

 _Ya controlando la mano, sigo con mi historia mama´ me consiguió una extensión aunque no quería nada de ellos, para poder independizarme. Aunque después una mini discusión, acepte la tarjeta y de paso nos abrazamos. Creo que ahora nuestra relación está volviendo a crecer. Quiero que siga así. Por otra parte como me dijo Rachel una vez –Divierte, que la pasen excelente- Tiene razón tengo que divertirme y estar el mayor tiempo con mis amigos, porque si no lo hago ahora para el futuro no se si se podrá hacer._

Llego el día en que partimos, los tres estamos en la terminal esperando el micro. Lo malo de estas empresas es que siempre no cumplen horarios, tardan como una hora o peor dos horas máximo.

Al final llega, estábamos sentados solamente tres minutos, la gente se amontona para dar sus valijas, otros para poder entrar al micro. Son muy insoportables como me encantaría tirarlos con una aplanadora. Una vez dentro del transporte estamos delante de todo, gracias a la familia de Eva que trabaja en la empresa conseguimos excelente lugares.

El viaje fue demasiado largo. Hubo bastante tráfico y paradas para los choferes. Pero al final llegamos muy bien, una vez salimos conseguimos enseguida las valijas. El departamento es hermoso, gracias a una tía de Ventura, conseguimos un departamento grande de tres ambientes. Un comedor con paredes de madera, una cocina blanca y azul mar, el piso de arriba hay tres habitaciones, la plata baja hay dos baños y la heladera por suerte hay comida para prepararnos, dios mío me siento como un rey.

La primera noche fue espectacular. Terminamos de ordenar nuestras cosas y después fuimos hacer las compras para las dos semanas que nos quedamos. A la noche fuimos a un bar del centro a festejar por nuestra llegada.

Estos días, no puedo olvidarme de Rachel. En estos momentos estamos en la playa y cada mujer pelirroja que miro me hace recordar a ella. No entiendo como la vida puede ser injusta conmigo.

Últimamente no estoy entendiendo nada, fui víctima de violación, Rachel sabe donde vivo y lo peor –conoce a mi madre- esto es demasiado para mí.

Eva se fue al mar mientras Ventura y yo estamos armando la carpa. Al terminar de hacerla Ventura se mete al agua y yo me quedo cuidado las cosas y tostarme un poco. La temperatura está muy alta, por suerte tengo puestas mis gafas de sol de color rojo que me acompañan para cada viaje costero.

Saco del bolso de tela mis auriculares y mi emp3, contiene mucha música para relajarme, música de Yoga y canciones de solistas hermosas. Me decido en poner una pieza clásica del opera (madama butterfly) una pieza hermosa que mi padre me llevo a ver un fin de semana lluvioso, erala primera obra de ópera que vi y me enamore de su historia.

Me despierto y noto que mi cara está llena de lágrimas, seguramente habrá sido la música. Aunque debo decir que estuve soñando que perdía a mi querida Rachel por elegir a mis amigos.

El sueño era confuso. Yo estaba con ella mirándonos en un hermoso paisaje y de repente mis amigos aparecen diciéndome.

-Elije Alex, nosotros o ella.

-Los elijo a ustedes. Me lo advirtieron y no les creí.

Rachel se va despacio desapareciendo en unos arbustos gigantes de color rojo sangre. Empieza a llover y yo con el corazón roto me caigo de rodilla al pasto llorando por el amor equivocado. Mis amigos se ponen también de rodillas y lloran conmigo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Eva me acaricia el pelo con suavidad, mientras que Ventura me dice en el oído –Ella es la indicada, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- guau eso fue un golpe al corazón bastante fuerte.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando Eva chasquea los dedos para que reaccione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes amiga solo estaba escuchando una pieza de música dramática.

-A ´. Me alegro que estés bien, me había preocupado.

-Estoy bien Eva.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿A propósito que clase de música estabas escuchando?

-Nada menos que la mejor pieza de amor, del opera ¡MADAME butterfly!

Ella se que sorprendida.

-Guau, nunca supe que te gustaba el opera.

-Solo esa pieza, nada menos.

Seguimos hablando pero de otras cosas gracias al cielo.

6

Esta misma noche después de salir con ms amigos a tomar unos tragos al bar el trébol se van a la cama y yo me decido a quedarme en el balcón observando las estrellas – dios mío, es hermoso- tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar. Vuelvo al balcón pero esta vez llevo en mi mano una copa de uno de los mejores vinos de Mendoza el Pinot NoirtX. Cierro los ojos, me imagino estando aquí con Rachel y nuestros hijos, ellos están abajo jugando cada uno con sus juguetes mientras que nosotros nos miramos con nuestras copas de vino y besándonos.

Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En el comedor parece que esta todo ordenado –veo que mis queridos hermanos del alma comieron y ordenaron- Tomo un la jarra de jugo de naranja y cuatro muffins de banana y rellenos de chocolate.

Una vez terminado de desayunar, busco a mis amigos por toda la casa y no están, solo hay una nota en la mesa del comedor.

Alex, salimos a correr. Sentimos no a verte despertado. Porque anoche te vimos mu borracho y hablando solo. Vimos que te bajaste toda una botella de vino.  
No te preocupes que a la tarde corremos los tres Te dejamos un ibuprofeno y un vaso de jugo. Están en tu mesita de luz. Te queremos.

Después de estar tomando el remedio que mis amigos me dejaron con el jugo, salgo a correr por mi cuenta. Quiero esta vez mantener la mente en blanco olvidarme de todo por una vez.

Las casas acá son hermosas, me dieron ganas de mudarme aquí sería lo mejor. –Apartarme por fin de la capital- seria un sueño.

Los tres nos decidimos en ir a comer al centro, no tenemos ni ganas de estar cocinándonos. El viaje en colectivo es hermoso lo malo es que la tarjeta se te acaba enseguida el crédito. Una vez en el centro nos vamos a la mejor casa de hamburguesas del pueblo.

Es todo color rojo, con mesas de madera, un estilo rustico y antiguo, el aroma a rosas y otras fragancias lo hacen perfecto.

La camarera nos da la carta, por lo que puede notar le estaba empezando hacer ojitos a Ventura. Me rio para mis adentros.

-Yo me pido una hamburguesa con queso y papas.

-Perfecto Alex, yo me pediré una ensalada cesar con pollo.

Ventura mira la carta desesperado, parece que lo que busca no lo está encontrando. La camarera lo sigue esperando, me parece bien que le tenga paciencia, no es un hombre fácil para elegir a veces se traba en ocasiones.

-Siento a ver perdido mucho el tiempo. Me comeré una porción de milanesa, con papas a la crema.

-¿Qué les gustaría tomar?

-Nosotros tomaremos Coca-Cola, común. ¿Y tu Eva?

-Yo tomare una fanta light.

La camarera se va y le da una sonrisa muy obvia a Ventu.

Ya con las gaseosas, hacemos un fuerte brindis por nuestra aventura –Que siga así muchachos- Dijo Eva.

La camarera nos trae la comida, estoy muerto de hambre. –Veo que la corrida te hace pensar en otra cosa – La vos de mi conciencia me parece que le gusta tirarme indirectas, yo no le doy bola y sigo saboreando mi comida esta ¡riquísima! Jugosa y exquisita.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos vamos a caminar por el centro, Eva y Ventura no conocen bien todo Gesell, así que seré como su guía. Nos metemos al bosque a Eva le gusta como a mí todo lo verde, saca de su cartera de curo roja, su cámara. Sera toda una fotógrafa ahora terminamos nuestros estudios.

Ella desde un principio me dijo que su pasión es la fotografía, en el almuerzo me dijo que cuando volvamos a capital, se dedicara a mandar volantes para fotografiar chicas y convertirlas en modelo. Uno de sus pasiones es que sus fotos estén en una revista famosa.

Ventura le encanta el futbol, a penas terminen la quincena que estamos pasando, se va a meter en uno de sus cuadro favoritos para ser jugador. Les tengo mucha fe a mis compadres con sus carreras y sus seños.

 _Sábado 3 de Febrero del 2018._

 _Las vacaciones fueron perfectas, no deje de pensar en el amor de mi vida. Ahora estando en casa de vuelta, mañana tendré que volver al trabajo, pero bueno todo lo bueno ya paso. Pero la pase de puta madre._

El trabajo esta difícil, los clientes no paran de pedir café y galletas. Las cosas no pueden ser más difíciles ahora. Tengo ahora el descanso me voy afuera a entretenerme con el móvil, me decido en mandarle un mensaje a Rachel.

Quiero verte, prepárate Te amo.

Termino ´mi turno me dirijo a la casa de mi amada, lo más extraño es que no me respondió el mensaje ni me llamo. Al llegar a la casa toco el timbre, el ama de llaves me abre.

-Hola señor Verdson, la señora no se encuentra.

-Gracias, ¿sabe donde fue?

-Ella dijo que nadie quiere que sepa, es información confidencial.

-Gracias señora, volveré mas tarde.

-Muy bien señor Verdson, yo le avisare. Buena suerte.

En el tren, sentado pienso en donde esta Rachel ella no es de hacer estas cosas. Entro en mi casa y noto que no hay nadie en la casa otra vez mis padres salieron, ya me los imagino sacando pasajes para irse a recorrer Europa.

El móvil me está sonando, atiendo.

-Hola.

-Hola Alex, estoy con tu padre y con una amiga, lamento no a verte llamado o mandado o un mensaje, amor.

-No hay problema, me iré a duchar y después me iré acostar.

-De acuerdo amor, descansa te lo mereces. Rachel te manda saludos.

Me quedo boca abierto, -maldita perra te fuiste con mis padres a tomar un café- no lo puedo entender, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella o con mis padres, omito lo último que dije. Ellos no tienen la culpa.

No es el momento de hablar con Rachel, me decido salir de mi casa y dirigirme a tomar el tren. Siento que viajar en el tercer vagón es algo muy relajante, mejor aun cuando estas sentado al lado de la ventana.

El paisaje es hermoso, me dirijo a la terminal de Retiro. Sé que es peligroso a la hora que estoy viajando –las ocho y media- debo estar loco para viajar a estas horas. Pongo mi mente en blanco y sigo con el trayecto del viaje.

Estando en la terminal, me dirijo con cautela a la otra línea del tren, cruzo dos calles y me dirijo a la línea Belgrano. Entro a un bar chiquito y me siento en la barra, la persona que me atiende me sonríe con buena energía yo le sonrió. Termino eligiendo un Jagermaster con una coca-cola para acompañar.

Después me decido a tomar un Campari con dos limones. El teléfono me suena.

-Hola.

-Hola Alex, la charla con tus padres me gusto bastante, veo que son muy divertidos y muy abiertos.

Una parte mía quiere mandarle a la mierda a esta mujer, pero me controlo y le sigo la corriente, quiero saber más.

-Me alegro mucho que mis padres te hayan caído bien, sean felices.

-Gracias amigo, te deseo las buenas noches.

Amigo, jajaja. Es tan tonta cuando quiere, pero la sigo queriendo.

Me voy a una librería que está enfrente del bar, compro un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz. Vuelvo al bar con mis herramientas de dibujo. La barra esta casi vacía, le vuelvo a decir al tipo buena onda otras dos copas de lo último que pedí.

De paso tomo tres copas de Martini con tres aceitunas acompañando la copa. Me siento un poco mareado pero no me distrae de dibujar a las personas que estoy viendo sentadas hablando, los veo muy felices, la mujer tiene como unos treinta y el tiene como unos cuarenta. Puede que sea amor de verdad porque de sorpresa ya se están besando.

Los sigo dibujando no dejo de sacarles los ojos de encima. Uno de ellos me fulmina con la mirada, bajo la cabeza para disimular unos cinco segundos. Vuelvo a verlos y siguen con sus cosas. Al terminar el dibujos me doy cuenta que hice dos retratos uno de ellos fue cuando hablaban el otro es cuando se besan, me parece que me puedo dedicar a esto cuando estoy deprimido.

Después de pagar, me voy a para mi casa. El tren zarpo rápido eso es bueno así no tengo que lidia con dónde estaba.

El tren esta vacio solo hay en el cuarto vagón dos viejos y cinco jóvenes con la música fuerte y alta. AL llegar a mi estación sigo caminando hasta la esquina me desmayo y me golpeo fuerte la cabeza con la punta de una baldosa casi rota.

Me despierto en una cama diferente a la mía, estoy recuperando el conocimiento, parpadeo los ojos y noto que la cama en la que estoy, es una cama matrimonial. Seguramente estoy en lo de Rachel. Si puede que sí, ella me habrá encontrado en estado de ebriedad y me llevo a su casa. Entro en el baño pero siento que es muy conocido y no es como el de Rachel, no le doy importancia y vuelvo acostarme. Recupero después de cinco minutos el conocimiento del todo.

Veo para mi derecha y veo una fotografía en la que estoy con mi familia ¡hay no estoy en mi casa! Estoy en la cama de mis padres. No, no puede ser que me hayan encontrado así, me van a matar, hay dios mío ¿qué hice?

Respiro profundo, me calmo. En la mesa de luz hay un vaso con agua y una aspirina, me la tomo y vuelvo a respirar profundamente. Decido baja las escaleras para ir a desayunar –espero que no haya nadie-.

Al bajar las escaleras, noto que hay tres policías y mis padres están hablando con ellos. Están sentados en el sofá. Uno de ellos el mas gordito, esta con una lapicera y un anotador, seguramente estarán haciendo el reporte de anoche por la macana que me mande con los tragos, debo pensar en algo.

Caminado despacio sin hacer ningún ruido, pero lamentablemente uno de los tres policías me ve.

-Hola señor Verdson.

Dice el policía que tiene la libreta.

-Hola, buen día. Voy a desayunar y después hare mis cosas.

-Espere un momento.

Me dice el policía mayor el que tiene una placa en la gorra.

-Primero debemos hablar, su madre le prepara el desayuno, usted tiene que quedarse con nosotros. Hay un par de preguntas que debemos hacerle.

Carajo, ya he tenido bastante y ahora me tiene que estar jodiendo. Mi padre se va con mi madre, con solo verlo en sillas de ruedas me da un fuerte dolor en el pecho, -concéntrate en el ahora Alex- mi digo a mi mismo.

-Ayer a la noche una mujer nos llamo diciendo que usted estaba en la calle inconsciente, en estado de ebriedad. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí señor.

-Tuvimos que llamar a sus padres señor Verdson para que se lo puedan llevar, estaba muy violento una ambulancia apareció de milagro, uno de mis compañeros tuvo que hacer seña para detenerla y por suerte lo hicimos.

Lo tuvieron que sedar, casi lastima a sus padres o a nosotros.

Dios mío, esto es una locura. No puede ser que casi lastime a mis padres o a un policía ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

-Lamento a ver llegado a esa situación.

-Descuide, agradezca que la señora dijo que lo conoce sino lo tendríamos que llevar preso.

Claro, llevarme preso no iba hacer nada divertido. Creo que eso sería la gota de rebalsaría el vaso. Esto ya se está convirtiendo es una laguna en mi cabeza.

-Encontramos con usted, este cuaderno de dibujo, veo que es un buen artista. Las personas que dibujo ¿por casualidad las conoce?

-No, solo las vi sentadas hablando y querría retratarlas.

-Escúcheme señor, se que hace poco antes de que se valla de vacaciones con sus amigos, fue violado.

Esto esta poniéndose horrible, no quiero recordar nada de esto y ya me estoy sintiendo peor que ayer.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, solo necesito desayunar.

-Muy bien señor, hablaremos en la comisaria más tarde, le paso mi tarjeta. Soy el detective Ricks.

EL detective Ricks con sus compañeros sosos, se van de mi casa gracias a dios. Voy para la cocina y me tomo mi rico vaso de jugo de manzana con ocho oreos.

Mis padres están mirándome fijamente en la mesa, mientras mojo la cuarta oreo en el jugo.

-Alex, no sé qué paso, pero quiero que sepas que sea la última vez que te emborrachas, sino fuera por una amiga no nos enteraríamos de ti.

Mi madre por lo que está diciendo, se nota muy enojada. Pero tiene toda la razón.

Estoy en la estación de tren, voy rumbo la a la terminal de DR. Cabred, todo campo como me gusta a mí. Estando en el primer vagón me siento mucho más relajado. Tomo una siesta escuchando someneone like you de Adele.

La estación terminal está muy abandonada, seguramente estarán todos trabajando. Camino con paso gélido mirando la ropa en los locales que están recién abriendo, hay muy lindos vestidos para Rachel, me meto en uno y voy a comprarle un vestido color esmeralda, le va a encantar.

Mientras camino recuerdo la cara de la mujer cuando le pedí que me muestre el vestido, me veía con una cara de no querer vendérmelo porque es caro y es para gente más adulta. La fulmine con la mirada y no le di tanta importancia, le pague y me fui muy feliz. El teléfono me suena pero no es quien pienso que es, me salta en privado.

-Hola.

-Hola señor Verdson, soy el detective Ricks necesitamos que venga a la comisaria nueve para hablar, tiene que venir usted solo.

No me resisto para responderle, ¿Qué querrán ahora estos pomelos?

-De acuerdo señor en una hora estaré.

Una mañana tranquila y ya tengo que ir a la comisaria, dios estos momentos quiero estar en una isla solo con el mar siendo mi aliado y el viento mi compañero.

La comisaria es grande, muy original estilo norte americana. Me siento en uno de los asientos que da para la ventana, jugando con los juegos del móvil.

-Señor Verdson.

Una chica rubia y carismática me llama, lleva un uniforme celeste diferente al de sus compañeros, me levanto y la fulmino la mirada. Ella me hace una seña para que pase al cuarto oscuro que esta a lado suyo. El detective principal está sentado a unos centímetros míos, la detective rubia se pone a su lado, me hacen una seña que me siente.

Al hacerlo veo que hay una carpeta color marrón claro, me piden que la inspeccione. Abro el sobre y veo una fotografía de un hombre casi pelado, con mechones castaño oscuro y un lunar en la mejilla derecha. No estoy entendiendo ¿para qué….? Estoy congelado, no puedo mover ningún musculo lo único que puedo hacer es mover mis uñas, que ahora se están profundizándose con fuerza en mis muslos.

Un aplauso me hace reaccionar, veo que el detective Ricks no sabe cómo tratar a una persona.

-Señor Verdson, lo trajimos aquí para que vea la foto de la persona que abuso de usted la noche en la cual estuvo haciendo su rutina.

¿Quiero escuchar esto? Una parte mía quiere salir corriendo para mi casa y esconderme en el armario con mis peluches de Mickey.

La señorita hermosa me ofrece un vaso con agua fría con hielo, me lo tomo con desesperación, tengo el corazón que me con fuerza.

Examino otra vez la foto, no lo conozco. No entiendo ¿Por qué este hombre me quiere hacer daño? No sé si es algún familiar de Rachel… No y no. No voy a pensar en esa idea ella me ama nunca traería algún familiar para hacerme daño.

-El hombre que le hizo eso, se llama Eric Woodnor. Ya tuvo otros antecedentes por drogas y daño físico. Ahora lo tenemos en custodia, en dos semanas será el juico así que necesitamos que testifique haciendo la denuncia ahora. Sus padres ya la hicieron, pero no les dijo nada para ayudarlo, fue mi idea que se vaya usted con sus amigos de vacaciones así podía hablar con sus padres sin que usted señor Verdson este.

No quiero oír mas nada, me levanto de la silla y la tiro con fuerza. Abro la puerta y les escupo, por desprecio e ira que tengo.

 _Domingo 4 de Febrero del 2018._

 _Estoy muy enojado, molesto. La ira que tengo es incontrolable, la voz de mi conciencia me dice que me calme, que todo va tener solución. Pero no quiero saber nada, ahora estoy en mi casa escribiendo en ti mi querido y fiel diario que te has convertido en mi ayudante, amigo y en ocasiones sabio consejero. Estoy en estos momentos escuchando a Madame Butterfly en su tercer acto. Es una hermosa pieza y nunca me canso de oírla, ahora es mi sabia calma y mi ayuda para dormir profundamente y hacer que todo esto, sea una horrible pesadilla._

Una mañana preciosa acompaña mi paseo hacia la biblioteca, llego bien temprano para poder conseguir buenos lugares. No quiero pensar en nada de ayer creo que ya tengo bastante. Casi tuve insomnio. La biblioteca esta hermosa le arreglaron el techo y los libros están muy limpios, veo que los ayudantes están haciendo bien su trabajo.

Tomo un libro el que sea, ya no me importa que esté leyendo mientras pueda tener la mente en blanco por una maldita vez o mejor un maldito día sería feliz.

Tomo mis auriculares de mi cartera y me los pongo para hacer una buena imaginación con el libro. El tema que estoy escuchando es de: Sia, cantando una de sus mejores canciones: Helium.

Mas personas están viniendo, yo no les doy importancia, pero si hay algo que me molesta realmente es que hablen a los gritos, dios que horrible es eso. –Veo que es imposible pedir silencio – la voz de mi conciencia tiene razón, pero es mejor seguir con la novela. Es increíble esta mujer está peleando por el amor de su hombre, se nota interesante y sigo con la lectura. Mientras que canto para mis adentros la balada, soy interrumpido por unos chiquillos insoportables que por lo que puedo notar están aburridos, corren por todo alrededor, me están desconcentrando y los padres gritándoles que vengan con ellos.

Los sonidos paran y yo puedo seguir con la lectura y la música. Pero de nuevo soy interrumpido pero no solo por los pendejos sino por los viejos que están riendo bastante fuerte, maldición ya me estoy cansando enserio.

Las uñas largas hacen con fuerza rasguños sobre el cuero del asiento. No sé cuanto más voy a soportar este conventillo, los chicos corren y sus gritos ya me cansaron, más el de los viejos.

-¡CALLENSEN TODOS! ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONCENTRARME, VAYAN HACER LIO EN OTRA PARTE O DEJEN DE GRITAR TANTO, MANGA DE POMELOS INSOPORTABLES.

Dicho eso todos me observan con asombro, una de las viejas se le cae un libro de cocina, mientras que los chicos se van caminando despacio con sus padres. Sigo con mi lectura y cambio la música por una pieza del yoga eso me va hacer bien. Apoyo de nuevo mi espalda al asiento de cuero y me relajo como dios manda.

Estoy dentro del tren rumbo al bar de retiro, necesito volver hacer retratos de personas, mi cartera está llena de lápices de colores y el famoso cuaderno que tuve que limpiar después del accidente de ebriedad. El bar se está llenando cada vez más. Un grupo de empresarios se sientan al fondo del bar, yo empiezo a dibujarlos con cautela mientras me tomo una gaseosa light.

Después de una mañana olvidándome de todo, me quedo toda la tarde en casa pensando en que puedo hacer. Decido volver a mis clases de taekwondo al profesor le va encantar que vuelva, la verdad es que ya no se cuanto tiempo deje de ir.

La clase fue perfecta, todos mis compañeros estuvieron felices de que vuelva, las noticias que hubo fueron las siguientes.

Semana siguiente, examen para cinturones verdes.

Presentar libreta, manual y tener puesto el uniforme.

Atentamente, el Sabonim.

Estando devuelta en casa pienso en el examen que tengo que rendir, no va hacer nada fácil porque son muchas páginas y no solo es leer sino también es poder hacer mis técnicas que empieza desde el cinturón blanco hasta el que estoy ahora –Amarillo punta verde – no creo que sea tan difícil, solo tengo que ponerme las pilas y conseguiré mi objetivo. Sera mejor que empiece mi entrenamiento mañana, será que tendré que estar todo el día entrenado, no me queda otra opción.

La mañana siguiente me despierto muy tarde, ¡mierda! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Me pongo todo lo que hay en mi puff. Solo encuentro un pantalón azul marino y una camisa a cuadros amarillos, me pongo todo eso, olvidándome de ponerme los calzoncillos –hoy no importa – bajo, desayuno una manzana y un vaso con agua y parto al tren para mi trabajo.

7

Lamentablemente llegue mas tarde de lo que pensaba, mi jefe me dijo las peores barbaridades que se le pueden decir a un empleado, pero no le di importancia –lo más horrible es que me bajan el 12% del sueldo, mierda – es un poco injusto casi nunca llego tarde, la única vez que fue era por la pérdida de mi abuelo.

Con solo recordar ese día siento un fuerte dolor en el estomago, todo me viene en la cabeza. Llegue una hora más tarde mis compañeros me saludaron y me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que no podía resistir el llanto, mi jefe que en esos días fue más amable de lo habitual me dijo lo siguiente –lo siento mucho Alex, si necesitas tomarte uno días solo dímelo – asentí con la cabeza y me puse en mi puesto de trabajo. En esos momentos tenía que juntar las cajas de masas y café, al ver que en los estantes no había más, fui para el armario de almacenamiento, saco cuatro paquetes de café, pero en esos momentos se me habían caído al piso.

Me senté en un banco y empecé a llorar. Ya no podía guardar ese dolor, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí. La puerta se abre con cuidado y m jefe con su mujer al encontrarme todo lleno de lágrimas y dolor me abrazan y me recomiendan que valla para casa y por una semana no vaya a trabajar.

En estos momentos estoy en mi descanso, de paso tomo un desayuno como debe ser: cuatro tostados de jamón y queso frito y un vaso de jugo de naranja con pomelo. Al terminar mi desayuno continúo con mis tareas laborables. El teléfono me está sonando y es un mensaje de Rachel.

Hola Alex, se que estas en el trabajo.

Pero necesito verte a penas termines.

Te quiero.

Gracias al cielo mi turno termino, saliendo del trabajo me paro en la plaza que tengo enfrente del trabajo, la verdad es que nunca la vi y eso que se cumplieron dos años que estoy trabajando con el café.

Me decido en llamar a Rachel.

-Hola Rachel ya termine mi turno, puedes pasarte por la plaza que está enfrente de mi trabajo.

-Hola Alex, gracias por el aviso, ahora estoy yendo con el auto.

Guau se compro un auto o seguramente se lo abran regalado. No y no nadie le puede regalar a mi amor un auto, salvo yo. Esperando en la banca veo que se acerca un auto color negro modelo 2011 es una belleza, me encantaría tener uno así. Rachel sale de ese hermoso auto con si habitual chaqueta negra y un vestido amarillo color mostaza, lleva unos zapatos purpuras con tacones bien altos y una carteta de piel –siendo un excelente diseño –.

-Hola me alegra mucho volver a verte, siento que pasaron décadas pero sé que ambos estamos ocupados con nuestras vidas cotidianas y aburridas.

Se sienta a lado mío y con solo verla una erección crece, no sé cómo puedo disimular, solo espero que no se dé cuenta.

-Hola Rachel, si tienes razón ambos estamos muy ocupados. Pero no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no podamos vernos.

Mi conciencia da muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, ya no sabe que decirme –vamos tírate encima de ella, no importa que haya niños jugando en los colombios – esa parte la ignoro por completo, tengo ganas de agarrar esa cosa llamada (conciencia) y estrujarla con mis propias manos.

Ella no deja de apartar su cara de la mía siento que estamos pensando lo mismo.

-Mira Alex tengo que partir, me salió un trabajo leve en Europa.

¡Que! No puede ser, después de todo lo que esta pasándome, me tengo que enterar de esto. Siento que ahora estando sorprendido por la noticia me levanto y veo para abajo y noto que se está abriendo la tierra y voy cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…

-Se que no te salen las palabras, puedo entender que estés enojado conmigo, pero nunca te conté sobre mi vida y de que trabajo, pero ahora siento que debo contarte.

Sus vos es pura me alegra que haya un poco de empatía en su corazón, aunque nunca la vi tan sensible, tan abierta ¿será que produzco ese efecto en las mujeres?

-Soy directora de modelaje, hace años cuando estaba casada, mi marido se iba a navegar y yo quedaba sola en la casa. Una noche decidí dibujar unos vestidos diferentes a los que veía en las revistas, toda la noche dibujando: vestidos, zapatos y entre otras cosas me hicieron saber que tengo un propósito una vida fuera de esta casa. Así que decidí darle todos mis dibujos a una agencia de modelos, las personas quedaron sorprendidas por el talento que vieron.

Me dijeron que me llamarían en el momento y así lo hicieron.

Primero fui diseñadora grafica, después me convertí en maquilladora y después de tanto tiempo por fin llegue a donde quería llegar: DIRECTORA DEL MODELAJE.

Ahora tengo que partir hacer mis trabajos en otra parte del país porque toda la ropa que diseño y la marca que la lanza, es toda América. Recientemente este año quieren sacar en Europa mi marca y estoy emocionada porque nunca salí del país, es una oportunidad que solo la vida nos da una vez.

No puedo rechazar esta propuesta. Antes de venir fui a firmar el contrato.

Me alegra saber todo esto, pero otra parte mía está llorando porque no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar sin verla. Entiendo que ella tenga un sueño y se lo respeto pero una parte mía quiere irse con ella pero no puedo porque hay cosas pendientes que debo hacer, también se que existe el skipe pero no es lo mismo ver esos hermoso ojos que en una computadora de mierda.

-Bueno me alegro bastante que de que cumplas tu sueño. Seguiremos en contacto, eso es importante.

-Cierto, mañana saldrá mi vuelo. Así que puedes pasarte hoy a la noche por mi casa, vente a las doce. Mi ama de llaves: Teresa, que ya la has visto, te abrirá.

Mierda su vuelo sale mañana y así nomas me lo dice. Pero lo bueno es que esta noche nos podamos despedir bien.

-Muy bien cariño, esta noche estaré para usted.

-Eso espero angelito, porque si llegas tarde no habrá recompensa.

Su fría mirada me penetre he intimida, mi erección ya está bajando, por un lado mejor. Así no teníamos problemas con los niños del parque.

Llego a casa cansado no consigo almorzar, estoy solo en la casa gracias adiós. Veo que mis padres salen mucho igual que mi hermano, que ahora está haciendo todos los trámites para conseguir su propio departamento. Le va a ir bien estar lejos de la familia más ahora que tiene un compañero.

Estoy muy cansado lo único que pude ingerir fue unas sobras de espagueti con salsa de carne. Subiendo las escaleras siento que mis piernas no se mueven, me siento en el sexto escalón esperando que reaccionen y de paso me pongo a pensar en todo.

Entrando a mi habitación me desvisto lo más rápido que puedo y me pongo el pijama. Acostado viendo el techo oscuro empiezo a soñar con pelirrojas, corruptos y mentiras.

 _Jueves 8 de Febrero del 2018._

 _Ya es la hora, tengo que estar preparado para ver a Rachel, me reviso en el espejo como estoy: zapatos bien pulidos, saco oscuro, camisa blanca y perfume con una loción a menta increíble._

 _Agarro mi cartera y pongo lo siguiente: Móvil, billetera, preservativos, llaves y el regalo para Rachel._

 _BUENA SUERTE ALEX._

Llegue muy bien, el tren hizo bien su trabajo hoy. Me aproximo a la puerta y como siempre Teresa abre la puerta.

Paso como siempre y le pido que me traiga un vaso del mejor vino que tenga, mientras espero a mi amada.

Tomo el vino tranquilo pero aun no ha venido Rachel. Que carajos estará pasando, miro todo mi alrededor y no la encuentro –me parece que tendré que subir al piso de arribar –

Subiendo con un miedo por no saber que encontrar. Entreabro la puerta y lo que noto son velas rojas y de otros colores iluminando toda la habitación.

-Pasa.

-Con permiso.

Ahí está, toda desnuda y con una trenza juguetona que se le mueve cuando se me acerca. Noto que tiene en las manos un látigo de tiras grueso, me besa con fuerza y me empuja hacia la cama.

-Queda ahí, no quiero que te muevas.

Agarra unos zapatos negros que están atrás de la puerta, se los pone y da latigazos a la suela. Me desnuda con mucha fuerza como si quisiera romperme la prenda, sigo con su juego solo espero que no me haga daño.

Estoy desnudo frente a ella que también se desnudo al toque. Nos miramos fríamente hasta que me agarra de la nuca de sorpresa y cuando quiero darme cuenta, mi boca esta dentro de ella masajeando su legua. La empujo, ella me tira, y caemos al piso de madera, me la empiezo a coger con mucha fuerza. Rachel está moviéndose ferozmente apretando sus dientes blancos, casi destruyéndolos.

Jadeo y empiezo a morder un pezón y a la vez chuparlo, chupo, muerdo y grito. Rachel saca de bajo de la cama un collar de perro y me lo ata así de una, me detengo con ira mirándola con ganas de matarla.

-Confía en mi mascota – dice acariciando mi pelo brillante.

-Como usted mande, mi señora – Respondo con agitación.

Siento que me está faltando el aire, no quiero decir nada porque si no me va ajustar más el collar y no sé hasta cuanto pueda aguantar.

Ella ríe disfruta el momento mientras estoy intentando conseguir oxigeno mirando hacia el techo. Sigue riendo con más fuerza y observándola con ira la penetro con mucha fuerza gritando entre dientes.

Me araña la espalada como defensa pero le agarro las muñecas y empiezo a estrujarlas hasta pegarlas sin soltarla al piso.

-Ah.

Gimotea entre dientes, veo su cara –se nota que no sabe como decir ¡BASTA! – estoy disfrutando este momento. Sigo penetrando con fuerza hasta que consigue llegar al orgasmo, me hecho a un lado y contemplamos el techo hasta recuperar la respiración.

La levanto estando en estado de cansancio pero debo decir que no me importa, disfruto este momento. Quiero que aprenda que se siente y la única forma es: QUE SE META EN SU PROPIO JUEGO. Tomo el látigo de tiras y tiro a Rachel hacia la pared.

-Pon las manos arriba, que tus palmas toquen la pared.

Ella obedece, sus ojos color café están perdidos ya no saben si cerrase o mantenerse abiertos hasta conseguir ojeras. El látigo en la mano se siente también, puedo sentir el poder de tener el control en este mismo momento, por dios lo estoy disfrutando al máximo, -CALMATE, VERDSON – la voz de mi conciencia le pone un stop en esta escena.

Ignoro por completo a mi conciencia y sigo con el acto final, mi querida sumisa está cerrando los ojos, veo que siente lo que pasa cuando alguien obtiene el control. Le doy el primer latigazo, pero no hago como ella que empieza con un movimiento suave y excitante a la vez, -no – este fue un golpe de verdad. Ella pega un fuerte grito, el segundo es con más fuerza aun, sigue gritando pero esta vez fue un grito ahogado.

Sigo y sigo dándole latigazos, no entiendo porque no dice que pare, pero yo sigo y sigo. Trece latigazos, agarro su mano y la tiro con suavidad a la cama, tomo de mis pantalones un envoltorio, saco el preservativo con cuidado para que no se rompa y me lo pongo. Penetro su culo con fuerza y ella tira un grito ahogado, la tomo y ambos nos levantamos y jadeamos.

La tiro hacia la puerta del closet, le pido que se ponga de rodillas mientras sigo dentro de ella. Tomo su trenza y la jalo hacia mí, ella grita de dolor –veo que no pudo aguantar la muy tonta – me rio entre dientes.

Termino eyaculando. Me tiro de espaldas in importar que tenga el collar puesto. Miro el techo y me imagino estando acostado en la playa desnudo contemplando las estrellas y el agua salada del mar me moje las piernas.

-Tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Rachel se levanta toda con moretones morados y con dificultades para caminar, se agarra de los extremos de la pared y va como si nada al baño.

Después de un largo rato de sexo duro vamos los dos a la cocina y vemos que en la barra Teresa nos dejo un gran banquete. No puedo explicar lo que había en esa barra, el estomago me estaba rugiendo. Un pollo al horno con papas, una ensalada cesar, una tabla de picada y un champean con dos copas.

 _Martes 13 de Febrero del 2018._

 _Fue una excelente noche aquella. A penas terminamos de comer ese banquete nos fuimos a la cama. Ninguno de los dos querría hablar, comimos sin hablarnos, limpiamos toda la cocina, nos dimos la mano y nos fuimos a la cama._

 _Al día siguiente, despierto de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, noto que alado mío hay una nota, que dice lo siguiente._

 _Lamento no despertarte, fue una linda noche_

 _Ojala que se repita en otra ocasión, disfruta_

 _Y no olvides que eres el mejor._

 _Rachel_

 _Apenas termine de releerla, empecé a llorar, estuve enojado toda esa mañana no dejaba de llorar. Me fui para el baño a pegarme una ducha, me senté en la bañera, puse mi cara en las rodillas y seguí llorando pero con más fuerza. Me dieron ganas de romper todo el baño, pero me calme y eso lo agradezco, termine de secarme y me mire en el espejo y sentí que mi reflejo me estaba haciendo una pregunta que hasta ahora mi miente la tiene grabada._

 _-Alex, ¿De verdad quieres esto?_

 _Fue como un abrir y serrar de ojos, no le di importancia y me fui así no más_

Esta semana tengo que ponerme a estudiar para el examen de taekwondo que es este viernes. Dios con solo acordarme ya me viene el miedo, recuerdo que cuando rendí para punta verde me tuvieron que perdonar por algunos errores tontos, pero tuvo que ser así porque en esos tiempos estaba rindiendo un examen difícil de historia. Sé que para el profesor fue decepcionante que no haya estudiado del todo, pero no podía decirle que puse más empeño y pila por un examen del instituto. Lo más importante es que pude pasar de nivel.

Encontré un profesor de defensa personal para el examen. Se supone que hoy mismo empezamos el entrenamiento ya que faltan cuatro días para rendir el examen. Estoy en la plaza esperando al tipo, le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ya llegue, el me responde que está llegando.

Y ahí está, lleva un pantalón de entrenar negro, una musculosa azul y unas gafas negras de sol.

-Hola Alex, es un placer conocerte.

-Hola Rafael, también me da un gusto conocerlo.

-Muy bien, como tienes poco tiempo para entrenar tus técnicas de cinturón amarillo, cinturón blanco y punta amarilla, tendremos que estar entrenando seis horas. Podrás preguntarme lo que quieras, tomaremos descansos de veinte minutos. Ahora entrenemos.

El entrenamiento fue muy estresante llegue a casa muerto. Ahora estoy tirado en la cama con dolor de piernas, dolor de espalda y con dolor de cabeza.

Necesito descansar, tome hace unos segundos un ibuprofeno y ahora me acuesto de nuevo con mis auriculares conectados en los oídos escuchando wreking ball de Miley Cyrus. Cierro los ojos y entro en un sueño profundo, sueño con el mar y la playa lejos de todo lo rutinario.

Llego por fin el día en el que doy mi examen estoy muy nervioso, tomo mi jugo de manzana con oreos y siento que se me está olvidando todo lo que estuve estudiando. Hago un mantra mientras me meto la quinta oreo en la boca.

La estación de tren está muy vacía seguramente estarán todos trabajando. Hoy no llevo mi móvil necesito escapar de la tecnología una vez por semana. El tren se encuentra medio lleno por suerte encuentro un asiento libre todo para mí. Saco de mi mochila un libro que me regalaron mis tíos por mi graduación.

Me bajo en la estación el Palomar, no es una zona muy bonita pero para caminar y tomar fotos un fin de semana no esta tan mal. Paso por la escuela militar, pensar que mis padres cuando era chico querían que sea militar, me río para mis adentros. Siento que no es un lugar para mí, si llegara a entrar por cosas de la vida revolucionaria a todos y les mostraría que no todo es dar órdenes o castigos.

Ya es de noche, solo faltan dos horas para que valla al gimnasio a rendir mi examen. Preparo mi uniforme y lo pongo en mi bolso, saco del armario unos vendajes especiales para combates, -prefiero usar los vendajes que mis guantes, son más fáciles de mover las manos, solo espero no tener problemas con los otros maestros que estarán contemplando el examen – si va a ver otros maestros de diferentes escuelas de taekwondo, seguramente me toque combatir con uno de sus estudiantes.

Ya es la hora. Salgo de mi casa como loco para la camioneta que nos llevara al gimnasio. Están casi todos mis compañeros, me alegra saber que los más pequeños mañana rinden su examen –les deseo mucha suerte – la camioneta se mueve muy rápido seguramente nuestro instructor quiere que lleguemos primero.

El lugar está muy lleno, siento que me ahogo con tanta gente mirando. Hay tres gradas en el lado derecho del salón, las mesas de los instructores que por lo que puedo notar son siente están en el lado derecho, las mesas llevan un mantel de tela fina negra y los instructores que no son conocidos y con sonrisa falsa, llevan puestos trajes formales –sus trajes son Italianos – me susurra un compañero.

Nos sentamos en una esquina mientras un juez saluda a la gente de las gradas y a todos los alumnos. Al parecer yo son el tercer contrincante, mi deber es combatir con instructor casi de mi edad, lo único que espero no romperme el brazo.

Llego mi turno, voy sacando del bolso mis vendajes por suerte después de insistir me dejan usarlos. Mi contrincante ve los vendajes con cara chistosa pero no le doy importancia. El réferi nos anuncia que comencemos.

Después de cuatro combates y demostrarles a los jueces mis técnicas de cinturón amarillo punta verde, para abajo y demostrarles lo que significa mi cinturón: CONSEGUI MI CINTURON VERDE. Todos me aplaudieron las lagrimas no pudieron aguatar y se me salían, no me importaba llorar, mis compañeros me abrazaron unos de ellos agarro mi diploma de cartón jugando, pero yo se lo saco de sorpresa y guardo todo en mi bolso. Sigo llorando de la alegría, saco el teléfono del bolsillo para anunciarle a Rachel que he conseguido mi victoria.

-Rachel he aprobado el examen de taekwondo.

-Me alegro mi tirano, a penas vuelva tendrás un castigo y una recompensa, no cualquiera llega tan lejos como tú.

¡UN CASTIGO! Ah ya entiendo por los azotes que le di la última noche.

-De acuerdo mi señora, la estaré esperando y sigo sus órdenes.

Lo último tuve que hablarlo bajo por si alguien me escuchara. Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo.

Al llegar a mi casa veo que están todos en la cama. Mi hermano está en su departamento con su novia –seguramente – o puede ser que este con unos amigos. Pensar que Cristian consiguió el departamento porque su amigo después de alquilárselo tanto tiempo se lo regalo como premio por estar con él en todo momento. Yo me entere por una carta que me mando mientras estaba con mis amigos de vacaciones en Gesell.

Me alegro mucho por Cristian, ahora que esta de novio va hacer muy feliz. El siempre me dijo que quería tener una relación seria con alguien.

Mis padres ahora están sobre mí todos los días. Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que les digo. Subo para mi habitación, una vez dentro abro la computadora para hacer video chat con Ventura, hace mucho que no sé nada de él.

 _Lunes 19 de Febrero del 2018._

 _Ya no sé como disimular, extraño bastante a Rachel. Quiero olvidarme por lo menos unos días pero no puedo. Siento que no puedo vivir sin ella._

 _Siento que debo hacer algo nuevo, tal vez necesito hacer algo nuevo además del trabajo. Creo que hare un mes de natación. SI hare eso hoy después del desayuno iré a un poli deportivo que conozco. Va hacer lo mejor. Lo presiento._

Estoy en el trabajo sirviendo por mesa un especial que salió hace poco al mercado. Los clientes están cada vez más pesado, este nuevo servicio no me gusta para nada prefiero estar moliendo granos de café antes de tomar los pedidos.

Mi turno por fin termino y me dirijo a la estación de tren, necesito escapar de la monotonía. Tomo de mi bolso mis auriculares y un libro de Stephen King, preparo el tema de Yoga para poder concentrarme, pero antes de poner el tema el celular me empieza a sonar me salta desconocido.

-Hola – Digo con cautela y algo de miedo.

-Hola, ¿es usted el señor Alex Verdson?

No sé si responder que sí, pero si es importante lo hare.

-Si, con el habla.

-Muy bien, señor Verdson me llamo Deisy Thompson.

-Lo siento, pero no la conozco.

-Lo sé, por eso marque como número desconocido.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Necesito hablar con usted, ¿en qué estación te bajaras?

Un momento ¿Cómo sabe que estoy en el tren? Mi respiración se agita, estoy empezando a sudar. Miro para mí alrededor con el teléfono en la oreja, no puedo distinguir a la mujer. Le respondo que me bajare en la estación Villa del Parque.

-Muy bien Alex, soy rubia con un vestido azul marino, llevo una cola de caballo y zapatos de tacón alto.

-De acuerdo, yo estoy vestido…

Me interrumpe y ya me estoy asustando, clavo mis uñas en mi pantalón ignorando el dolor que me causa.

-No se falta que me digas como eres, te estoy observando.

¡CARAJO PRECENTIA QUE ALGO PASABA! Debo de mantener la calma, ya estoy llegando a la estación.

8

El tren se detiene. La gente baja como loca, casi tres personas de característica de la tercera edad casi se caen al piso. Por fin salgo, tranquilo, sereno. AL fondo de la estación se encuentra la famosa mujer ¡espía, del tren!

La veo tal como me describió, esta fumando mirando para el cielo, es muy sexy de entrada –solo espero que no sea una loca, psicópata – me acerco con cautela tocándole el hombro.

-Hola Soy Alex, hace un rato habla…

-Si se quién eres, ven vamos a tomar un café.

Me da su mano, agarro con desconfianza y nos dirigimos a una cafetería. La cafetería es linda tranquila y con mucha gente, nos sentamos al aire libre, el mesero nos atiende.

-Pediremos un café cortado con leche y para mi amigo, pido una coca- cola con un tostado de jamón y queso frito.

¡Guau, asique soy su amigo! El mesero asiente con la cabeza y yo intrigado por la forma de dirigirse al mesero sin ver la carta. De seguro debe de conocer la cafetería de fondo.

Nos miramos con frialdad es un poco intimidante, no le diré nada a Rachel que estuve con otra mujer.

-Así que tu "amada" esta en un viaje de moda.

-SI, pero siento que volverá lo antes posible.

No quiero dar detalles de Rachel, acabo de conocerla y no se ve muy confiable. Respiro hondo y trato de mantener la cordura. Lo único que espero que sea una conversación normal: sin datos personales, ni de donde me gradué, etc.

-Mira sé que esto te parecerá una locura, pero te lo diré.

Ya me estoy asustando ¿Qué querrá decirme esta mujer?

-Soy la hermana de tu amiga. Soy la hermana de Rachel.

¡QUE! El alma se me va del cuerpo y parte corriendo por la calle, ya no puedo mover ningún musculo. No entiendo nada ¿Rachel tiene una hermana? Ella nunca me hablo de su familia lo único que me dijo fue que estuvo casada.

-Nunca me hablo de una hermana – Trato de decir lo más tranquilo.

-No me sorprende. Ella siempre es así con las personas que conoce, cuando éramos pequeñas nos enamoramos del mismo chico en la secundaria, hacíamos todo lo posible para que una de nosotras ganara su amor.

Un día como cualquiera el chico me fue a ver al baño y me beso. Lo más doloroso fue que mi propia hermana saliendo del botiquín nos estuvo observando. Intente explicarle, pero lo único que conseguí fue una doble bofetada y un escupitajo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero fue hace años.

-Es cierto pero ella es muy impulsiva y a demás no solo por eso nuestra relación haya terminado, hay otra cosa pero debes conseguir que te lo diga.

-Entiendo – eso fue lo único que logre decir.

El camarero viene con nuestro pedido, pero siento que el estomago está cerrado. Deisy toma el café muy tranquila parece que se saco una mochila llena de sorpresas.

Intento darle una mordida al tostado y con solo morderlo me enamoro y lo deshago en mi boca. ESTA RIQUISIMO. Digiero todo con la gaseosa y ahora puedo decir que estoy lleno.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto muy tarde, el trabajo debe darse cuenta que no estoy, maldita sea tendré que ir ahora pero no tengo fuerzas. Llamare en un rato, ahora tomare un baño.

Por suerte la esposa del jefe me pudo entender –solo le dije que andaba descompuesto, valla ingenua –mis padres salieron hacer un trámite, lo más extraño es que no están muy seguido en casa, en algún momento me dirán que ocurre. Hoy siendo mi día libre decido ir a correr miro el reloj, son las once menos diez. Tomare un yogur y me pondré mis zapatillas nuevas que hace poco compre.

Mientras que corro y rodeo toda la plaza empiezo a recordar lo que me dijo Deisy: -Toma mi numero, no preguntes como conseguí el tuyo, debemos vernos de vuelta, tu solo dime cuando etas disponible –eso es lo más extraño de todo, se puede notar que son hermanas actúan igual.

Me siento en los bancos de la plaza necesito un descanso. Saco el móvil de bolsillo y llamo a Eva para que venga y hablemos.

-Hola Eva, ¿quieres venir a correr, estoy en la plaza?

-Me encantaría, espérame cinco minutos y ahí estaré.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte.

Al terminar la conversación decido recostarme en el pasto. Esta muy picante y las puntas me molestan pero no doy importancia, miro el cielo hermoso y mis ojos de a poco se van cerrando.

Rachel y Deisy están caminando a mí alrededor riéndose, yo estoy en calzones observándolas. Las dos llevan el corpiño algo gastado igual que las bragas, se miran entre ellas y se ríen. Deisy es la primera que viene a besarme, su boca abre la mía con una fuerza indescriptible, la beso con fuerza, ella me rasguña la espalda, retrocedo de dolor suplicando de rodillas.

-Alex despierta, soy yo Eva.

Me despierto sobresaltado, estoy sudando y agitado, toco mi espalda desesperado como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado. Eva me agita los hombros para que reaccione y gracias al cielo recupero el conocimiento.

-¿te sientes bien? Te vi remolcándote en el pasto como un loco.

-Estoy bien Eva, solo… tuve una pesadilla, no pensé en quedarme dormido.

Me ofrece agua, con gusto la acepto y me la botella la dejo casi sin una gota.

Eva no para de mirarme, siento su cara enfrente mío es que le gusto pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte. Le hago una seña de vista al frente, tendría que tener la vista en frente estamos cruzando la avenida.

Fue una excelente mañana, me recuesto en el sofá leyendo una revista de modelaje.

 _Domingo 25 de Febrero del 2018._

 _No sé por dónde empezar. Por un lado fue muy extraño hablar con esta mujer que asegura ser la hermana de Rachel. Aun así debería de indagar más del tema, si somos una "pareja" debemos de contarnos todo._

 _No me convence mucho la historia del muchacho, seguramente hubo algo más ahí que no me quiere contar. Además dijo que tengo que averiguar otra parte del rompe cabezas._

 _Otra novedad para contar es algo que me dejo helado, no sé si reír o llorar: mis padres se van a vivir a Mar del Plata y justo ahí pueden hacerle una operación riesgosa a mi padre para que vuelva a caminar._

 _Fue una noticia muy fuerte, primero mi amada se va así no mas, después me encuentro con una mujer desconocida que según dice es la hermana de Rachel. Ahora esto de mis padres, siento que es mucha información para mí, pero igualmente a mis padres le deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices._

 _Sé que mi madre tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo actual y mi padre lo tuvieron que despedir por lo de las piernas, pero debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de mi madre por sacrificar su trabajo por su gran amor para que pueda volver a caminar._

 _Sé que la mejor amiga de mi madre puede ayudarme con el trabajo y espero que lo tenga y pueda remar por mi padre para que la operación lo pueda servir._

Contemplo el anochecer con mis gafas amarillas que me reglaron en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Fito le sigue ladrando al gato del vecino que siempre se pone en la cornisa de la terraza observando, pero hoy no es el día para ahuyentar el animal. Me hago unos nudos en la barbilla mientras observo las estrellas, miro con mucha atención una estrella fugaz. Le pedí que mi familia sea feliz y que nunca pase la nada y que vuelva a ver a Rachel.


End file.
